Unknown Strings to Tie
by Sun N Air
Summary: I could feel the cool radiating of his lips; and then, before our lips met, I felt Carlisle softly murmur against my lips "I love you".
1. Chapter 1

**Bella POV**

A single crimson drop fell on the floor.

Everybody's eyes were on him. Jasper held his breath and closed his eyes.

Edward turned around and stared at the single drop of blood that was escaping from my finger.

Just as everything was going in slow motion, I tilted my head upwards to meet Edward's now onyx eyes. And then all hell broke loose.

He grabbed my wrist and brought it up to his exposed teeth. I closed my eyes and thought _at least part of me will always stay in the one I love and always will—_the thought, despite the consequences, made me smile and relish the moment. You see, I was going to be drunk by my soul mate Edward who just happened to be a vampire. He was the best thing that had happened to me since I moved to this depressing and rainy town of Forks to live with Charlie (my dad).

I was still waiting for his sharp _beautiful _teeth to cut through my flesh and slowly take my soul and blood when I heard a loud crash and a lot of glass break. After that I realised my right wrist was free from the fingers of the hand that belonged to... _Edward. _Just at the thought of his name had my eyes open and survey the scene in front of me. Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper were standing in the far secluded corner, no expression gracing their beautiful but serious features. Their gaze was locked over my shoulder. I slowly turned around. There, I found a completely different scenario—Edward was in midst of the doorframe surrounded by broken glass, but that was not that caught my attention. Carlisle, now definitely out of his calm and contained composure, was crouched in a hunting position; his teeth were exposed, and he was held back by a very grim looking Emmett. Esme was trying to soothe Carlisle by speaking in vampire speed and rubbing her hand gently along the length of his arm. They looked so perfect together. It was almost painful to see the love between them, just as I have experienced with Edward...

Thinking of him consumed me with so much grief and guilt that I crashed down on the floor and cried. This was my fault; my clumsiness caused my boyfriend, the love of my life, to attack me. Now he would leave me and blame himself for my lack of safety. I didn't notice the cold arms snaking around my shoulders and rocking me back and forth because darkness began to consume me and I gladly welcomed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Carlisle POV**

"Carlisle, you have to try this suit on so i can check the measurements." Alice whined from my study door.

It was Bella's 18th birthday party today, and believe me, the word 'party' was really exaggerated in Alice's point of view. This morning, she 'woke' the whole family up really early to convert our house into a literal 'lighthouse'.Obviously Esme was excited about the prospect of adorning every inch of our home with colourful lights, and combined with Alice's hyperactivity and Esme's genuine excitement, Jasper was also picking up the birthday spirit as well. Rosalie, being Rosalie, went to hunt and Emmett being loyal accompanied her. Only I and Edward didn't help with the decorations because Edward, by Alice, was ushered to school (as she wanted it to be a surprise for both Edward and Bella) and I escaped to my study by telling Alice that I still had to wrap Bella's present up. I was surprised (understatement) that Alice let me off because she could probably See me not doing anything with the present. Before I left, I gave her a grateful glance.

I entered my study and thought about how much enjoyment Bella has bought to our eternal existences. She had a gentle, caring, and a selfless character. She gave so much love to each and every one of us that we didn't need Jasper's gift to see that. I resumed my train of thought and chose to read one of the medical books I had read infinite times before.

And now, 1 hour later, Alice was whining at my study's doorframe.

"Alice, you can probably See me wearing the suit you've chosen at Bella's birthday party" I said, raising my eyebrow in question.

"Oh fine!" she said, grinning. "But you have to help us now with the decorations instead."

The rest of the day was spent decorating the house by me, Esme, and Jasper. Alice, on the other hand, was preparing a rather extravagant birthday cake even though most of the guests, meaning us, wouldn't eat it. Well, Emmett was accepting Jasper's dare to 'enjoy' the cake with Bella.

At 8 o' clock, Edward arrived with a nervous looking Bella behind. He was wearing a midnight blue tuxedo making his bronze hair look wild and on fire, but my eyes were instantly magnetized to the woman standing by him. She could have easily passed as one of us; her creamy pale skin contrasted strongly with her knee-length strapless black dress and her chocolate brown hair; her lower lip was imprisoned between her teeth; her gaze darted around the house and finally rested on Edward…

Instantly, I concluded my observations before Edward could read my mind. Seriously, she was going to be my daughter-in-law and I was—checking her out!

A couple of seconds later, it was Alice who spoke up first.

"Happy Birthday Bella!"

She danced towards Bella and gave her a bone-crushing hug. Bella was momentarily surprised but she soon recovered to return the hug. Jasper gave a nod towards her direction, Rosalie the same, Emmett gave her his signature bear hug, Esme gave her a hug not lacking of her motherly love, and then it was my turn. _She is my son's girlfriend! _I approached her at a human pace and greeted her softly in her ear.

"Happy Birthday Bella"

I gave her a soft hug and an innocent peck on her now blushing cheek.

"Thank you" she murmured.

Abruptly, Bella was whisked away towards the birthday cake and presents by Edward.

"Whose present do you want to open first Bella?" asked Alice while bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Edward's present?"

Just as she was going to pass the present, Edward snatched it from her hands.

"This is for later" he said through clenched teeth.

Shock flickered on Alice's face for a brief moment. Soon she composed herself and was back to her usual jumpy self.

"Okay then Bella! Open my present first!" she passed her present to Bella.

Bella started opening her present with slightly shaky hands. Edward often told me about her dislike for presents and that made me internally chuckle, thinking about the present Alice got for Bella. She was not used to be taken care of and all the attention Edward gave to her because she has learnt to be a grown up too early because of her time with parents like Renee and Charlie.

As she was opening her present, all hell broke loose.

The paper slid into her ivory skin and split it to produce a single red drop, which rolled down her fingertip and came in contact with the carpet. Every head was turned towards Jasper, who was the newest to our vegetarian diet. I felt a surge of pride when I saw my newest son hold his breath and close his eyes, effectively controlling his thirst.

Then I turned around to find myself in an even more catastrophic picture. Edward had grabbed Bella wrist and was exposing it to his teeth, which were only inches away from her skin. Bella, on the other hand, was closing her eyes and was _smiling _slightly, as if she was _happy? _But I had no time to think about this.

In an instant, I grabbed the hand Edward was holding Bella's wrist with and yanked his whole form away from Bella. Edward crashed in the patio doors and was soon surrounded by millions of pieces of shattered glass. It was the scene resembling my dead heart; Edward broke it into millions of pieces. Edward, my first son and companion, was hurting Bella. She was my family, how dare he hurt my family?

I vaguely felt Esme's hand stroking the top of my left arm, and that led to me hearing her anxious whispering aimed at me. "Carlisle dear you need to compose yourself. Bella needs all of us right now. Let's take care of Edward later"

I left my crouching stance to turn towards Bella. Just as I turned around she crashed on the floor and started crying. Looking at Jasper, I could see how much grief she must be experiencing, and with that thought I rushed to Bella's side and started rocking her back and forth. I was not surprised when she drifted off into unconsciousness.

"Emmett, keep hold of Edward. I'm gonna paralyse him" said Jasper after a few moments. Everyone turned and looked at him. I spoke the unspoken question in everybody's mind. "How?"

"In the past-" he grimaced "-I've had to paralyse a lot of my opponents. I discovered that if i give a very high dose of emotion, their body takes so much energy to compose their emotion that body movement is impossible for about half an hour. We can talk to him later. Right now, Carlisle you should take Bella upstairs and make her comfortable."

"Okay, we'll talk to Edward about this when Bella wakes up"

I lifted Bella's fragile form and carried her upstairs. I was going to opt for Edward's room, but i thought she might not be comfortable after she wakes up after the incident. So I carried her to mine and Esme's room and laid her gently on the bed. Now all I had to do was to wait for Bella to wake up.

I sat down next to her on the bed and tried to figure it all out. What she was thinking right now, what she would think when she would wake up, what she would think of Edward after this incident...

After 2 hours, Bella fluttered her eyes open.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV

What the hell!

The first thing I saw were Carlisle's smouldering topaz eyes full of concern staring at me. They were so deep, it was hard to look away from them but right now I really needed to see where I was. So with that thought, I turned my head away from him and observed the scenery around me. This must be one of rooms Edward must have not shown—with Edward's name, all the images of the catastrophic event came pouring down in my memory, and with them came a new round of tears pouring out of my eyes.

"Bella, its okay Bella, you're safe from Edward now" said Carlisle and started rocking me back and forth with his arms around my shoulders. Something about what he said seemed off. He said Bella, its okay, Bella, you're safe from Edward—what did he mean safe from Edward? It was his natural instinct to attack me wasn't it?

"Are you okay to go downstairs to listen to what Edward has to say?" asked Carlisle. I nodded mutely. I was confused—VERY confused. Why did Carlisle sound like he was blaming Edward? I guessed I just had to go downstairs and find out.

When I was about to get out of the bed, I found myself being carried downstairs in bridal style and was in the living room one second later. Carlisle let me down, and I was grateful when he kept his arm wrapped around my shoulders—I kept telling myself that I was still dizzy from travelling at inhuman speed, but at the back of my mind I found a strange comfort from being close to Carlisle.

I looked up slowly to find myself once again in the disastrous scene. Everything was the same as I remembered; even all the vampires were in the same positions as I left them in. Then, my eyes landed on Edward; his face was a void of emotion and he was sat very still. His eyes were closed—if I didn't know better, I would have thought he was asleep.

"What happened to Edward?"

"Bella, I paralysed him so he either can't attack or run away from you before giving all of us the truth. And, let him speak up first. Trust me on that, because I can feel buckets of confusion radiation off you" answered Jasper with a small smile. I nodded mutely again.

Slowly, the sculpture who was Edward started to defrost again. First, his eyes opened, then his fingers, his hands, his arms, his legs, and then his lips.

"Wow, what was THAT?" were his first words.

"Don't worry about that Edward" snapped Jasper. "Now tell us the truth; since you've met Bella, I was met by Love in your emotions, but there was something off about it. Then I noticed there were other emotions lying under it whenever you were near her. Today when you attacked Bella, there wasn't even a tiny bit of Love, but lots of bloodlust obviously, and anticipation and satisfaction? IS there some different reason you've kept Bella with you till now?"

Two words ripped my heart open.

"Of course!" he said. "What I mean is, why would I love her? She never believed someone like me would love her because she is an average, clumsy, human girl. All I want from her is her blood, and what better way to enjoy the buffet first and then enjoy the feast later on?"

**Author Note: A cliffy-oooh! what will Bella do? She'll break down... or not? Thanks for reviewing, you people are AWESOME! Please review and i'll post Chapter 4 soon...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: OMG guys, i NEVER thought i would get such a positive reaction for this. ****Please keep reading and giving me awesome support!**

**Carlisle POV**

Rage was coloring my vision at Edward's words. Even though I was expecting this to happen someday, I was not expecting it so soon, and on Bella's birthday.

I was in denial when Jasper came to give me a rare visit to my study to discuss the confusing underlying feelings of Edward that he had around Bella, that the love he radiated was an intricate web made of some different foreign fibers to mask his feelings. Of course I told Jasper 'time will tell' and 'don't worry about it', but I had my own doubts about my first son. Ever since Jasper had planted that seed of doubt, I began to see how Edward behaved around and with Bella. It was not in a lover's way—true he did show love, but it always looked some other love than a love between a man and a woman. I never could put a finger on what exactly Edward was towards Bella whenever he made choices for her, whenever he always kept an eye on her, and whenever she would ask him to change her and make her one of us and his eyes would change into fire.

And now that seed of doubt was turned into an overwhelming realization of truth and it filled with rage that I had never in my 300+ years had experienced.

Just as I was about to spit something unwise in anger at Edward, I saw Bella step forward. _At least I'm not the only one who's losing their composure today _I thought as I took in her heavy breathing, her flushed face, and her fiery gaze at Edward.

**(Author Note: Now comes The Bella Swan) **"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME? YOU THOUGHT I'LL BE YOUR LITTLE SNACK? JUST IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T REALISED, YOUR FAMILY LOVES ME AND THEY WOULD HAVE PROTECTED ME IF YOU EVEN _TRIED _TO HAVE A DRINK FROM ME!" Bella yelled at Edward's face, leaving him and all of us surprised. Then she spoke in a voice dripping with venom. "You thought I was an insecure bitch and you would control me? Well, you're wrong. You think I will break down because _you _lied to me and don't love me? Well, you're wrong again. I may be a quiet girl, and loved you with all my heart, but if someone, _anyone_, lies to me, I WILL BE A BITCH TO THEM! I HATE YOU EDWARD!" and with that, Bella stormed out of our home.

A full five minutes were spent by the rest of the family members staring at Edward, cursing him in their thoughts. At the end, Alice decided to speak up first.

"Edward, when exactly were you planning to... kill Bella? she asked, with cofusion written on her face. Alice must have thought she would have been able to See Edward killing Bella somewhen.

"Open my present for Bella. You'll find your answer in there." The confusion was still masked on Alice's face, and soon all of the family's faces were wearing the same mask. What exactly could be in a present to cause such a deadly deed?  
Alice quickly went over to the table where Bella's present was and started opening it carefully, making it almost seem as if it was a bomb ready to explode at even a minature contact. What she found was a grey box inside. Alice looked at Edward questioningly, he simply said "Open it", so she opened it to find two pieces of rectangular paper. At close inspection, they were two tickets to _Japan _for the following week. This time every one of us looked at Edward in question. As it was, he just managed to confuse us even more rather than to answer Alice's question.  
"The further away I killed Bella from Alice, the more fuzzier and inaccurate her vision would be (Author Note: I'm not really sure of that. Anyways in this story it is true) of me killing her. Alice would just pass it as some sort of daydream and ignore it. She would think I would never hurt her."

By the end of Edward's explanation, Alice was seething with anger. I knew how she must be feeling; her trust at Edward was going to be misused to cause her best friend's death. Before she could say anything, I bluntly asked Edward without any feeling  
"Do you have anything else to say before leaving?"  
"I'll miss my family. I won't attack Bella again-I won't be able to because Alice will See me doing that and I don't want to fight with my family. The only thing I don't understand is why are you telling me to leave because of some pathetic human?"

Before I could answer, Rosalie answered him first. "You'll never understand Edward. It's not just because of some pathetic human Edward; it's about how you've failed to understand our family's code of conduct. You are the oldest member of the family after Carlisle, but you failed to understand as simple thing as preserving some humanity within you. And you're right-we WILL defend and fight for Bella if you attack her. Now go!"

Every head turned towards Rosalie. Emmett just looked like he's been smaked accross his face, but I could also see how proud of his wife he was. So was I. My little kitty, who always made people believe she was self-centered, just stole the words right of my mouth. I was proud of her and all of my children, they've learnt the principles of the family so well except one... speaking of him, he said one final word "Goodbye".

"Wait Edward!" Esme called after him. She turned to face me "Carlisle, I'm going to go with Edward for a while. I know we're not as compatible as we were together before, and I'll always be your best friend. I think some time apart may do us good, and maybe find our soulmates?"  
"You will guys! I can just vaguely see two shadows behind you in my visions!" Alice squealed in excitement. "You two will be so happy!"

Before leaving, Esme gave us all a hug and a peck on the cheek. And that was the final time we saw Edward and Esme in a long time.

**Author Note: Next chapter will be Bella's POV and her thoughts on Edward. Don't forget to review!  
Oh by the way, if you like Carlisle/Bella pairing, you might also like to read my other story "spouse swap" if you haven't already. it's only a chap long, and till that i will update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's POV**

I turned away from the six horrified vampires and stormed off towards my truck**. **The tears that were held back were streaming freely from my eyes. I would cry for losing him, he was my first love after all, but not-NEVER-for the fact that he didn't love me.

I guess Edward did love me in his own way, even if he didn't or wouldn't realize it. Him always protecting me and giving me the best family ever were sub-conscious ways of showing me. But one thing clouded his love-and that was, of course, his craving for my blood. It was his true nature to drink human blood, I could understand that, but I'll never forgive him for making me fall for him so hard, making me trust him completely, and mainly, hurting his family. Carlisle had always been so proud of his first companion and son, he would be so hurt for losing his son and finding a monster in him. I made a mental note to go to the Cullen house tomorrow to see how everyone was coping with finding the new side of Edward.

I wondered what they would really do to Edward. Would they even punish him, or just tell me to not keep any contact with their family? No, they wouldn't do that. Alice is my best friend, she would never separate herself from me. The rest of the family... I found myself realising that apart from Alice, Edward had not really let me know and interact with the family as much as i would have liked to. If I get the chance to be a part of their family, I WILL make an effort to know the family members.

Just as I was pulling my truck in the driveway, I realised I had to tell Charlie about Edward-and-me situation. He will be definately happy about that news! I've never truly understood why Charlie didn't like Edward, and I'm glad he didn't-Edward doesen't deserve to be liked by such a good person as Charlie.  
I entered the living room to find Charlie pacing the length of the room and then looking at the wall clock. It said 11:45... oh SHIT, I was supposed to be back at 10 o'clock!  
"Oh Dad, I'm so sorry I had you worried!" I said hurrying up to him and closing the distance between us.  
"Bella? Look at me!" he said. I slowly lifted my head to meet his eyes "Oh Bella, have you been crying? Are you okay? Is it Edward? I gonna-"  
"Dad, it is Edward. We broke up" I said hurriedly, effective stopping him from finishing what he was saying. He looked like he would do a happy dance if he could, but clearly now he was worried for me and started asking me "Why? I thought you two were so happy together?"  
I sighed. "We were. But then he cheated on me" I lied. Well, it was partially true, but then he can't exactly cheat with me on my blood. So to make up for that I told one of the truths that Charlie could know. "He didn't love me."

At that point, Charlie scooped me into his arms and comforted me. I was alarmed at first because he never shows so much emotion, but after a while I returned his embrace.  
"Bella, are you okay?" He asked worriedly. I sighed. Was I okay? Well, I guess I would miss Edward because he was always with me most of the time, even at nights. I realised he was always with me to make my desicions and keep an eye on me, always so controlling! My anger flared up again but I subsided it to answer Charlie's question.  
"Dad, expect for missing Edward's company, I think I'll be okay. I'll have you, and Alice and her family"  
"But is it okay to visit the Cullen family? I mean, Edward is their son"  
"The Cullens are my second family, and Alice my best friend. I think Alice and the rest of the family will need me as much as I'll need them, after all their son or brother broke their trust. I think I'll go and visit tommorow actually" I answered revealing my plans for tommorow.  
"Okay Bella, that's a good idea" Charlie said with a small smile.  
"Yeah, I think I'll go to bed now. That was a tiring birthday after all" I answered him and smiled saying "Good night Dad"  
"Night Bella. Come to me if you need me"

I rolled my eyes as I climbed up the stairs towards my room. As he was, Charlie was a typical dad. He was probably worried that I would break down and cry for the fact that my boyfriend cheated on me. But I won't-he cheats on me, then I'll not give him the satisfaction of crying. Instead I'll be strong to help the Cullen family tommorow. Plus, I guess I did love Edward but thinking how he was pratcially _obsessed _with me, I was glad he didn't love me and left me to be myself and an independant person.

With those pleasant thoughts, I soon forgot the missing cold presence and went into a dreamless sleep.

**Author Note: Your great reviews are actually helping me formulate a direction at which the story is gonna go is. Thanks for people who are reviewing!**

I find it really strange that loads of people read it and only a bunchful actually review! Please people, please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's POV**

Next morning, I woke up to find the usual presence of Edward gone. I panicked at first, but soon events of last night filled my memory and I found my answer as to why Edward wasn't here. It didn't even seem like it all happened yesterday, but a look at the calendar erased my doubts. At the same time, I remembered the today's agenda to make my surrogate family better.

So, about half an hour later, I was in my rusty truck and was on the way to the Cullen's secluded home. I knew the way well (thank God!) because Edward had taken me here in his silver Volvo numerous times, enough to imprint the map in my mind.

I pulled up on the driveway and got out to be greeted by the majestic 'Cullen Palace'-well also by Alice running towards me and giving me a hug that would _almost _put the Emmett's signature bear hug to shame.  
"Oh Bella I thought you would never come here after Edward did-whatever he did! Are you okay?... maybe the wrong question because I got my answer last light when you had a _polite _talk with my bastard brother!" She released me and smiled gently at me.  
"Alice, are _you _okay? I mean he broke your trust after all..." I asked her cautiously, not sure how touchy the subject was for Alice. She sighed and answered.  
"I guess it was for the best that this happened. You know, he doesn't deserve to be in a family where the head is Carlisle. Truth's out after all, and he left for good with Esme."

"WHAT? He _left_?" I asked incredulously. It took me by surprise because I NEVER thought of the possibility. What I meant is, how would they let him go without a family vote? They always did that!  
"Didn't you even have a family vote? You always do that!" I asked Alice.  
"Do you _really _think we would let him live in our family? After what he did to _you_? Bella, get this in your head. You are a Cullen family member, and if any unfairness is done to you by someone, then that someone will always get punished. Okay?"  
I nodded mutely, because I couldn't speak. The words Alice spoke were the words that I always wanted to hear. That I was a Cullen. Without further ado I jumped into Alice's arms and gave her a hug to show all the love I had for her and all her family. _My _family. It must be so hard for them to let their brother go, it must be so hard for Esme- _Esme!_

I broke free from the hug abruptly with shock written on my face. "Did you just say Esme...left? Without Carlisle? I mean they're soulmates-"  
"They're not" Alice cut me off. _WHAT?  
"_WHAT?" was the only word I can utter.  
"Lets go inside first" was only the thing she said.

We both started walking towards the Cullen house. About a few seconds later, Alice started telling me.  
"Esme left because she didn't feel her and Carlisle were compatible as before. She thought some time apart may both do them good. They still love each other, but only as best friends not as lovers. Esme also wants to find her soulmate, and the moment she said that I had a vision of both her and Carlisle with shadows of their true soulmates."  
"Oh" was an intelligent remark I made.  
"Well, looks like I'm not the only one who shares the same comment!" came Emmett's booming voice from behind me. Before I knew it, I was scooped yet again in stone hard marble arms and was swung around in a circle. "Baby Bells, you were AWESOME yesterday! You definitely looked pissed off and, guess what, sexy!" And he managed to make me blush a tomato red as I remembered what I said yesterday. I've NEVER been like that in my whole life, I was pissed off, but _me _and _sexy! _All I'm gonna say is that I had an insane brother.

Alice pulled me from Emmett's arms and made me have a seat on the ridiculously large sofa. "Emmett, humans need to sit you know" she said to him and sat down next to me. Emmett joined us, and soon Jasper and Rosalie joined us too. When I stole a glance at Rosalie, she was smiling at me. I tried to look like I haven't noticed, but she knew I had and started talking to me using the words I never thought I would hear from her.

"Bella, I know you hate me right now, but can we give a go at being friends?" I opened my mouth open wide with shock and turned my whole body to face her. I was going to protest, but she held her hand up to stop me from interrupting. "Last night, whatever happened… Lets just say I saw you in a new light. You have all the qualities I've always admired—you are selfless and big hearted, but you don't let that side take over when there is injustice. Please can we be friends?" Rosalie looked at me with eyes filled with hope and nervousness. She, the person I've always admired for being so strong as a person, was doubting herself just for the fact that if I'll be her friend or not. So, I did the only thing I could do.

Running, I went over to Rosalie and crashed into her arms to give her a hug, to tell her to never doubt herself and our friendship. When she didn't respond, I was afraid that I've moved too soon, so I started to pull away. However, the last thing I expected was her hugging me back ever so tenderly. She only whispered one word before pulling away.

"Thank-you"

I gave her a smile and squeezed her hand lightly.

Our bubble moment was busted when Alice came running and scooped us into her arms, saying at the same time "I don't want to be left out! Lets have a special friendship group hug!" Me and Rosalie giggled at her as she sighed and held us tighter. "I've always wanted this" Alice said after a few seconds. "Thank-you Rose"

"You're welcome Alice" she answered simply.

"Rosalie…" I started cautiously but she interrupted me by saying "Everybody calls me Rose in my family"  
I couldn't help it. Once again, I jumped into Rosalie's—Rose's—arms. Now I felt a complete part of the Cullen family. I never realized I was incomplete without Rose's approval, but then my world was clouded with Edward and only his decisions. That thought just made me hate him even more.  
"Thank you Rose. You've made my family complete" I said through happy tears streaming through my eyes. She pulled away slightly to look at me. Ever so softly, she wiped away my tears and said, "Don't cry Bella. Lets celebrate this moment of happiness" and sat me on the sofa next to her, with Alice on the other side of her.

"Shall I get you some water Bella?"

I turned around abruptly to meet the eyes of the speaker, who was just coming down the stairs. I would recognise that clear voice anywhere, but I wanted to see the man I always knew to erase the image of the predator and fighter on my birthday. He was-well not exactly scary, but different. Because of me. I guess he would do that for any of his family if they were in danger, which usually they weren't. When he met my gaze, he smiled gently, yet nervously as if he knew my thought process.  
"Hello Carlisle" was my answer.  
Carlisle smiled again, with the nervousness gone, and went towards the kitchen. He came back quickly with a glass of water in his hands.  
"Here" and he moved the glass towards me.

When I was going to hold the glass of water, my hand ever so slightly brushed against Carlisle's by accident. What I didn't expect was the tingling electric shock traveling all the way from the small area which had come in contact with his skin to my toes—It was so sudden that I jumped violently and spilled all the water on mine and Carlisle's clothes.  
I looked up with horror-filled eyes to look at him. He was looking at me with the same expression as mine. I think he felt that too then. For some bizarre reason I was stuck in his golden irises which were going blacker by every second.  
Alice saved me from looking as stupid as I felt by giggling and bringing me out of the daze I was in. Rosalie joined her.  
"What—just—happened?" Rosalie asked in between giggles.  
"That-was- _so _a classic Bella!" Alice added in to my embarrassment.  
I looked back at Carlisle with (hopefully) pleading eyes. I didn't know what just happened. He was doctor, he'll know! I hoped he had an answer.  
Unfortunately for me he looked like he had no idea himself. This was a WEIRD situation, and drenched clothes didn't help. So, to get us both out of this, I simply mumbled "Must be static..." Well, at least Carlisle looked relieved with that explanation.

"Bella, come with me, I'll take you to my room and you can wear some dry clothes" suggested Rosalie. Even if it's only minutes since we've been friends, she was being a great one already. I can only imagine how she will be in a few days time.  
"Yeah Rose, I think I'll like that" I answered with a small smile.  
"Okay then guys, lets go!" Alice the pixie joined in. I turned to look back at Carlisle for the last time. "Sorry again" I whispered to him._ Not just for spilling water, but for whatever confusing thing happened just now_, I mentally added. I think he got the message when he gave me an understanding smile.  
"Come on Bella, I've laid out fresh clothes for you" shouted Alice from Rose's room. So, I gave Carlisle a small smile and left the living room.

**Author Note: Next chapter in Carlisle's mind on what he made of that. This was their first interaction with each other, so I just wanted to make this Bella-like as possible (by spilling the water!) First sign of some _feeling _between them? _Maybe..._ Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Carlisle's POV**

It was Sunday, only a few hours gone after Edward and Esme's departure. Yet it felt as if a span of years have passed since I've seen them—you know, being a vampire for so long, I found that really strange. So, to occupy myself for a few hours, I decided to surf the net on my laptop for medical websites and news.

My thoughts often went to last night. After Bella's abrupt departure, I was scared that maybe she would break all the relations with our family. But then Alice is her best friend—I don't think she would be so unjust to her by taking her best friend away. Also, the rest of the family had started to warm up to her, and the thought of not having her in our lives was a bit… horrifying.  
I still remember the first time I saw her after Edward bought Bella to the hospital. Her beauty took me away; she could have passed away as one of us with her alabaster skin. I was happy that my first son and companion had found such a beauteous girl to revere and love. Obviously, he didn't understand what a prestigious gift she was, and now he was paying for his actions.

A loud rumble of an engine bought me out of my thoughts—well not just any engine, but Bella's truck engine. _Bella!_ I knew she would come!

I was going to go downstairs straight away to see her, but thought better of it. I didn't know what she would think of me now after seeing another side of me last night. God, even I was shocked—I've never been like that in my three hundred odd years of existence. What made that happen, that was beyond me. The only conclusion I could come to was I was protecting my family, as Bella has become so close to each of us. Anyways, I also knew Rose had some things to sort out with her. So I sat in my study and eavesdropped on the downstairs conversation between Bella and the other family members.

First Conversation: Alice telling Bella that Edward and Esme left. At first Bella was catching up with the fact that the family excluded Edward without family vote, maybe realizing that we love her as much as we do to her. That was one thing about her- she always thought she was not worth Edward; she was right but actually Edward was not worth her.  
After a few moments, she noticed that Esme has left. Knowing her, she must be worried about me being without Esme. I know she'll ask how I'm feeling about this sooner or later.

Second Conversation: Emmett telling how awesome and sexy his baby sister looked yesterday when Bella was talking to Edward. Involuntarily, the images of Bella from yesterday crept into my mind, and I began to see Emmett's point. The fire in her eyes, her loud voice, her comportment... lets just say Emmett was right about that- thank God I'm not a human, if I was I would be blushing right now! I just felt really proud of her that she didn't break down in front of Edward and gave him her own piece of mind. As I heard her heartbeat speed up, I knew she must be furiously blushing right now. Trust Emmett to make her do that!

Third Conversation: Rose just made me proud. She put aside her usual strong demeanor and actually _asked _Bella to be her friend. I didn't need Jasper's gift to feel she was nervous- her voice said it all. I could hear Bella sobbing in Rose's arms and thanking her for giving her a chance to get to know her. Looks like Edward leaving had a lot of positive side effects, one of them being that Bella will get to know our family even more.  
After the third conversation, I decided to go downstairs to meet Bella. Sooner or later, I would have to face her. Besides, all the others will be confused as to why I didn't come downstairs.  
I started descending the stairs. I saw her-she had her back to me and was sitting with Rosalie. When I was halfway downstairs, I decided to introduce my presence to her.

"Shall I get you some water Bella?" was my ingenious way to make an entrance.  
She turned around slowly and looked at me in confusion-which I was expecting- and... something else I couldn't place my finger on. When she didn't reply for a couple of seconds, I gave her a small smile. Well, I think it might have looked like a grimace with all the nervousness I was feeling.

"Hello Carlisle" she replied simply. I gave her a fuller smile, now with my nervousness gone, and went towards the kitchen. I filled a glass of water quickly and dash towards the living room, towards Bella.  
"Here" and I moved the glass towards her.

Bella motioned forwards to take the water. Just as she was about to hold the glass, her warm skin came in contact with mine. Nothing unusual about that, it was accidental-but what _was _unusual was the tingling electricity coursing through my body from the area Bella's skin had come in contact with. I would have jumped violently if I wasn't a vampire and managed to control myself-well Bella did it for us both. It should have been a surprise for me that Bella felt it as well, but it was such an intense feeling even for a vampire that I doubted she wouldn't have felt it as well. Both of us were drenched now.

Horror was what I saw when Bella lifted her head to meet my eyes. I'm guessing I was seeing my own reflection of horror, but so beautiful than mine… delete that. She looked confused—that was an understatement. I could feel my pupils dilating and making my eyes blacker by every second…she must be freaked out because of my eyes going onyx exponentially.

I vaguely heard Alice and Rosalie giggling.

"What—just—happened?" Rosalie asked in between giggles.  
"That-was- _so _a classic Bella!" Alice added.

All the time I kept looking at Bella. I noticed her eyes turn from horror to a pleading expression. Pleading for what? Oh right—this situation, whatever happened, must look weird. I was going to answer, but to my relief Bella beat me to it. She mumbled "Must be static…' I had to give credit to this girl; she just gave a plausible explanation in only a couple of seconds. Or, did Bella think it was really static? For some reason I hoped that she felt the same intense feeling as I felt.

"Bella, come with me, I'll take you to my room and you can wear some dry clothes" suggested Rosalie.  
"Yeah Rose, I think I'll like that" she answered with a small smile.  
"Okay then guys, lets go!" Alice joined in. She turned to look back at me for the last time. "Sorry again" she whispered to me. Sorry for what? Spilling the water? I didn't know, so I just pretended to give an understanding smile.

"Come on Bella, I've laid out fresh clothes for you" shouted Alice from Rose's room. Bella gave me a small smile and left the living room.

I turned away from the stairs to myself facing Jasper's smirk in my direction. Right, he was an empath and he must have felt that "static" that I felt earlier.

"That was some knee-knocking emotion I felt from both of you," he said, Wait, both of us? He must have felt it from me, but Bella felt static, right? I felt like doing a happy dance for the reason that Bella felt what I felt too. Why? Maybe because I didn't want to feel an odd one out, but I wasn't sure about that reason.

"But Bella said that it was some static?" I asked him, just to make sure that Bella lied about it.

"Believe me, you both were REALLY confused when this thing happened. And by the way, don't expect me to answer what that was. Alice wouldn't like me for that!" He laughed and left me, leaving me standing in the living room alone to ponder over his words.

**Author Note: I know it's the same thing happening in this Chap as the last one but I felt this was important too... I was going to post this with Chapter 8, but i haven't posted in ages so i thought it's time to post this! thanks for reading!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: First of all thank-you to kouga's older woman for her idea on including a girl talk between Alice, Rosalie, and Bella. I wasn't planning on it before, but I realised having Alice's POV might be important. Secondly, it took me AGES to update this because i was very ill for a week now. So...Enjoy reading!**

**Alice's POV**

The moment their skin came in contact I had a vision.

They are in the same posture as they were in the living room. But instead of the living room, there is greenery around them. Instead of horror masking them, there is pure love and happiness etched on both beautiful faces. Instead of gazing into each other eyes in terror, they are pouring love directed towards each other out of their every fiber of being, and leaning closer by every second...

Bella violently jumping and spilling water on both her and Carlisle bought me out of my vision. I focused on her instead of the vision-it was for later. The scene in front of me would have looked comical if I didn't know what just happened in between both of them. So, I focused on the comical side and started giggling to bring Bella and Carlisle out of their worried stances. Rosalie joined me as well.

"What—just—happened?" Rosalie asked in between giggles.  
"That-was- _so _a classic Bella!" I added, to top-up her embarrassment. She blushed a tomato red and looked up at Carlisle again. Carlisle looked, for the first time since I've known him, dumbstruck. Even _he _was confused. I did a triumph dance mentally at that. Trust _me _to know something Carlisle doesn't!  
They both looked like they were communicating with each other; I smiled at that. Rose looked at me quizzically, but I gave her smile and mouthed 'Later'. She understood.  
We both turned our attention back to Bella; she was now looking down and mumbled "must be static" to the floor. Clever girl! However, I knew that neither her and Carlisle believed that, and_ I __certainly _didn't believe that.

"Bella, come with me, I'll take you to my room and you can change into some dry clothes" suggested Rose. I was grateful my sister was actually giving my best friend a chance to know and befriend her.  
"Yeah Rose, I think I'll like that" she answered with a small smile. I think she was, like me, happy with the new friendship she had found with Rose.  
"Okay then guys, lets go!" I joined in. She turned to look back at Carlisle. Knowing her, she must be worried about spoiling his clothes. "Sorry again" she whispered to him.

"Come on Bella, I've laid out fresh clothes for you" I shouted from Rose's room to bring her out of-what must be for her-awkward situation.

I could hear Bella climbing the stairs at a sluggishly slow pace. Bella must have guessed we were going to talk about the downstairs incident with her, and I bet she wasn't looking forward to it. She entered the room, biting her bottom lip anxiously. However, she relaxed considerably when she took in the cool decor of Rose's and Emmett's room.  
"Rose, your room is beautiful" she complimented and even smiled despite her nervousness.  
"I thought you would like it, so that's why we bought you here to relax and talk" Rose expertly opened the topic of conversation. Bella just nodded and went to the bathroom to clean up and change her clothes.

About five minutes later, Bella exited the bathroom wearing some of Rose's clothes and sat down next to us. Few seconds passed. It was Rose who broke the silence first.  
"What are you so worried about Bella? Friends talk, don't they?" I gave Rose a grateful glance as she had successfully managed to relax Bella further by using her friends card.

For a few minutes we had a casual conversation about anything and everything. While we were talking, I was listening to Jasper's and Carlisle's conversation downstairs. Carlisle wasn't so sure about what happened either, but soon he sounded like he felt more than static. If Bella was also confused... then my vision will be true.

I was waiting for a right time to execute the 'downstairs' conversation, and found it just after Bella finished telling us about an incident which took place when she was younger because of her clumsiness.  
I laughed a bit at that and then said, "But that could never beat what just happened downstairs Bella!"  
To answer that, she whined "Alice! That wasn't my clumsiness, that was some weird static I've never felt before"  
"But Bella, if you've never felt it before, how can you say its static?" Rose asked Bella, challenging her. I had to admit, Rose is the master of words and conversations.

Bella's nervousness was back again, and that was the moment I knew my vision was true.

"Um, what else can it be? Besides if it wasn't, it doesn't matter" Bella stuttered, and judging by the tone of her voice, I knew she wasn't sure of the last bit she said. "By the way, I've got to go now. Charlie must be worried" she got up quickly and gave both me and Rose a hug before leaving hurriedly. What she didn't know was that she would find Jasper waiting for her by her truck to drop her off. I smiled at that. My Jasper wanted to make her know that all of us would always be with her and all of us love her equally, even him as they haven't been close before because of Edward. Well, Carlisle's case will change slightly in the near future...

Rose bought me out of my reverie "Spill the beans Alice!"

I gave her a smug smile and simply said "Carlisle has found his soul-mate".

**Bella's POV**

Jasper decided to drop me off to my home. Surprised was an understatement-I mean, I was glad he was giving me company, but before him and me have never been exactly each other's favorites. I asked him politely as to why he was dropping me off, and he simply said he had something to tell Charlie. I couldn't bring myself to care as I was still contemplating over the previous events. Alice really did sound like she was _sure _that there was something major other than some static. But what's the big deal? I couldn't find an answer.  
I pulled my truck in the driveway and walked towards the doorway with Jasper following behind me. What would he have to say to my Dad? No idea.  
When I was about to open the door, Charlie beat me to it and immediately started firing questions at me.

"How was your visit Bella?" Are they okay with you? Was Edward—"

"Dad" I sighed and cut him off. I just noticed that I've been sighing a lot at Charlie these days. "They're okay with me, really. Edward wasn't there…" and what was the cover story for that. OH, that's why Jasper must be here! He must have read my mind (so ironic!) because he started introducing himself.

"Hello Chief Swan. I'm Jasper Hale"

"Edward's brother?" Charlie asked him sceptically.

"Please sir, after his atrocious actions, he simply can't be my brother. He hurt Bella who is like a little sister to both me and Emmett, and we won't forgive him. By the way, Edward has gone to France to attend some music academy so he won't be seeing Forks in a while" Jasper finished with a smile.

"So your family and Bella will still talk? I mean like before…" Charlie asked cautiously.

"Of course sir! She's our family and we love her lot, with or without Edward" Jasper answered cheerfully and I felt a wave of security and happiness enveloping Charlie and me. I was on a verge of tears—Jasper's words were so heartfelt, and they really erased all my doubts of abandonment by Cullens. Plus, these words were also coming from the person I least expected them to come from, as Edward had never let me get close to Jasper before. I felt complete now, with Rose and Jasper's acceptance to me. So to thank him, I hugged him and sobbed in his shoulder.  
"Thanks Jasper, your words really mean a lot" was all I said.  
Suddenly, Jasper grew very still._ Oh my God,_ I forgot he must have a hard time to resist my smell! I started pulling away from him, but to my surprise he started hugging me back.

"You're welcome little sis. And by the way, I'm more in control now so I won't have a drink. You just took me by surprise" he chuckled softly in my ear. Then, a little bit loudly, he added "I better be going now Chief Swan."

"Sure Jasper, Take care" said Charlie, and with that Jasper left, leaving me to feel fully content despite the events that took place at the Cullen house. It must have really been static, and if it was anything else, it was nothing Carlisle or I had to worry about. _I think._

**Author Note: ****Did I do the right thing having Alice's POV or should I have done Bella's?****- please tell me what you think.  
****Following: Next morning still in Bella's POV  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella's POV**

The annoying repeated beep of my alarm woke me up. Second morning without Edward... I wonder what other people like Jess would make out of the sudden disappearance of Edward, who had supposedly gone to "France". I groaned. I was not in the mood to give repeated explanations to my fellow colleges. Charlie would be suspicious if I bunked school today, so I reluctantly left the comfort of my bed and went to get ready to 'face the world' after Edward. At least Alice would be there to help me- Oh, and Rose as well. I smiled at the development between her and me, despite the gloominess of the day. Today might not be bad after all.

Apparently my luck was against me today. When I was bustling around the kitchen to quickly leave the for school, I tripped over my own two feet and my arms managed to knock over some glasses that were lying on the counter-that was okay, but what bothered me the most was that I had pieces of glass stuck to the side of my right arm and it was bleeding _badly_. I got up and rushed to get the first aid box-Charlie insisted on keeping it as I was so accident-prone.  
I quickly opened up the box and tried cleaning the wound and stop the bleeding, but it looked like it wouldn't stop so easily. Plus, the glass had to be taken out as well. So, I had to go to my favorite place in the world-the Hospital. _At least I won't have to go to school now _was my thought as I went towards my truck to drive up to the hospital.

I went up to the reception to find the receptionist surfing the net at pointless websites. I knew that because I could see the reflection of the screen on her glasses. So, I said to her bluntly because I couldn't be bothered to be polite with the bleeding and killer-stinging on my arm.  
"I need to see a doctor. I've got really bad bleeding on my arm" in a tone that was meant to say _whatever you're doing you better tell me where to go quickly cause I can't be bothered with you. _To emphasize my point, I lifted the cloth I was holding to stop the bleeding to show her the gashes.  
I think she understood that I was in a bad mood, so she quickly asked for my name and directed me to the waiting rooms (even though I knew very well where they were after coming here so many times).

After five minutes of bearing the pain of my wound, a nurse came to the waiting room.  
"Bella Swan?" She asked me. I really didn't understand why she asked me, as I was the only one in the waiting rooms. Anyways, I decided to nod to confirm her question. "Please follow me" she said and started leading me through the hospital.  
We stopped outside an office. The nurse turned to face me and said "Dr. Cullen is expecting you Miss. Swan" she gave me a small smile and she left me standing in front of Carlisle's office door.  
I don't know why, but I suddenly felt really nervous. It must be because of what happened yesterday... _what did happen yesterday? _It doesn't matter! You're here to see a doctor who just happened to be Carlisle!  
After my prep talk, I decided to knock on the door. "Come in" he said in his clear voice, and at the same time my heart missed a beat for some reason. I decided to open the door slowly and step in. My heart missed another beat as I took in the sight before me. He was sat casually on his leather seat in his usual shirt and lab coat visible, but what took me by surprise was that he was wearing reading glasses. He just looked... lets just say those glasses _really_ suited him. I realized I was just standing in front of him with my mouth open since few seconds ago, so I greeted him quickly with the first thing that came into my mind.

"What's up Doc?" was my most original greeting to stop me from looking stupid. If it did anything, it just made me look even more stupid.  
Carlisle laughed at the greeting. God, his laugh was so mesmerizing. It's so strong and clear... I think all vampires have the special ability to dazzle their intended prey, but Carlisle was extra-good at this.  
"Actually, what's up with you Bella?" he asked after he stopped laughing and the concern started creeping on his face.  
I took a seat. His eyes immediately darted towards my arm and before I knew it, Carlisle was kneeling in front of me and was slowly removing the cloth that covered my wound. I was suprised at first, he rarely used his vampire speed-not that I've seen him using it before- but for some reason I was pleased he was so worried about me. His skin slightly came in contact with mine and I felt the electric current once again. Apparently Carlisle must have felt it too because his eyes flickered with shock and his hands froze for a brief second. He quickly recovered and mumbled something like "Have to get used to this soon"

After examining my wound for a few more seconds, he stood up slowly and went towards his cabinet to retrieve his stitching kit.  
"What exactly happened Bella? That is a deep wound and a lot of glass there" Carlisle asked his voice laced with worry. So I explained about my natural tripping expertise and having glass stuck in my arm.  
"I'll have to take out the glass first and stitch your cuts then. Is that okay with you?" He asked me as he started preparing his equipment.  
"If you think something's okay, then it must be" The words just tumbled out of my mouth. For some reason I started blushing, and I was glad that Carlisle had his back facing me.

"Okay then, lets get stitching!" he said, adding some false enthusiasm to make the mood lighter.

A few moments passed with Carlisle working on cleaning my wound and me surveying his office. A numb dead feeling was spreading through my arm. Though it erased the sting, it reminded me of the gash, and I watched Carlisle's face carefully to distract me from what his hands were doing. His hair gleamed gold in the bright light as he bent over my arm, and I suddenly found myself thinking what it would be like to run my hand through it. I blushed slightly for no reason, however Carlisle luckily didn't notice; his face was of one etched in concentration, so I decided to remain quiet and let him do magic on my stinging cut. I noticed his glasses again and couldn't resist thinking again: _Vampires don't wear glasses._  
Apparently my thought-to-speech filter wasn't working. Carlisle started chuckling softly, and it was then I realized that I just spoke the words out loud. Well, now I would just get my answer.

"It's true that vampires don't need glasses. But I just miss doing human things; wearing glasses is one of them even though it is trivial" he answered with a hint of sadness seeping in his voice. "And, I think they look pretty good on me" he said with a bit of sarcasm.  
"I think they really suit you as well" I blurted out. Remember, thought-to-speech filter problems? A blush followed.  
He laughed again. "Well, I'm glad somebody other than me like them. Esme wasn't a big fan of them, believe me"

Aha, perfect chance to ask him about Esme! So, I started cautiously. "I heard about you and Esme…"  
Carlisle cut me off. He said, "Whatever Alice told you was the truth. And we're both fine by finally breaking up and finding our true soul mates, but we'll always be best friends" he finished with a smile.  
"Then I'm glad that you're happy now" I said.

We were quiet after that. Carlisle began doing the first stitches, and believe me, it hurt a _lot. _He must have noticed me wincing with pain, so he started talking to distract me from the pain.  
"How are you?" he asked. I knew he wasn't doing the pleasantries, but I just pretended he was.  
"I'm fine" was all I said.  
"Bella, you know what I'm talking about. It's okay if you don't want—"  
"No, it's not that Carlisle" I cut him off. I felt bad for being so blunt to him when he was only worried for me. "It's just that I don't think there's any point of talking about Edward anyways, after all we can't change the past. Plus, he doesn't deserve to be talked about. I can't say I'm sad that I fell in love with him so easily, after all then I wouldn't have met Alice or you" I stopped and gave him a bright smile. He gave his brilliant smile in return. "Although I think I would have known you after coming here so many times" He laughed at that. God, I loved his laugh. _Did I just think that? _Store it for later.  
"That's very true Bella" he said in return. "I don't know why, but now when I look back at seeing you two together, I see that Edward more like controlled you rather than let you be yourself"  
"I agree! When I realized that, I was so glad that Edward left me for good!" I laughed.  
"I'm sure you did" he chuckled and resumed his work.

A few moments passed in tranquil. With nothing to distract me now, my attention was going back to my arm. So I decided to start the conversation this time.  
"Things like these always have to happen to me don't they?" I sighed.  
"It's not your fault" Carlisle comforted me with a chuckle. "It could happen to anyone"_  
"Could"_ I repeated "But it usually happens to me"  
He laughed again.

His relaxed calm was only more amazing set in direct contrast with what everyone else's reaction was on my birthday, even with such a small amount of blood from my paper cut. I couldn't find any trace of anxiety on his face. He worked with quick sure movements. The only sound besides our quiet breathing was the soft _plink_ as tiny fragments of glass dropped one by one on the table.

"How can you do this" I demanded "Even Alice, and Esme on my birthday…" I trailed off, shaking my head in wonder. Though the rest of them had given up the traditional diet of vampires just as Carlisle had, he was the only one who could bear the smell of my blood without suffering from the intense temptation. Clearly, this was much difficult that he made it seem."Years and years of practice" he told me. "I barely notice the scent anymore"  
"Do you think it would be harder if you took a vacation from the hospital for a long time? And weren't around any blood?"  
"Maybe" he shrugged his shoulders, but his hands remained steady. "I've never felt the need for an extended holiday" he flashed a brilliant smile in my direction. "I enjoy my work too much"

_Plink, plink, plink._ I was surprised at how much glass there seemed to be in my arm. I was tempted to glance at the growing pile, but I didn't have any intentions of getting sick and dirtying Carlisle's office.

"What is it that you enjoy?" I wondered. It didn't make sense to me—the years of practise and self-denial he must have spent to get to the point where he could endure this so easily. I mean, I'm glad that he can, if not he wouldn't have met me and not knowing him would be... 'strange' was the word I decided to settle on the moment. Besides, I wanted to keep him talking to distract me from the vague pain on my arm, or more like_ to keep hearing his voice-_wow, where did that come from? Note for later.  
His dark eyes were calm and thoughtful as he answered "Hmm...What I enjoy the very most is when my… enhanced abilities let me save someone who would otherwise have been lost. It's pleasant knowing that, thanks to what I can do, some people's lives are better because I exist. Even the sense of smell is a useful diagnostic tool at times." one side of his mouth pulled up in half-smile.

"You try very hard to make up for something that was never your fault. What I mean is, it's not like you asked for this. You didn't choose this kind of life, and yet you have to work so _hard_ to be good." I didn't like the thought of a person like Carlisle struggling so much for something that wasn't even his fault.  
"Like everything in life, I just had to decide what to do with what I was given." he answered simply. He just made everything so simple and possible. But I knew better. It must have been so hard at the beginning.  
"You make it sound too easy" I complained while he was packing up his stitching kit.  
"There, all done with your arm" he announced. I examined it. I didn't forget the conversation we were having just now; I was intrigued by his opinions so I decided to question him.  
"In the beginning though, why did you even think to try a different way than the obvious one?" I asked. Carlisle looked up at me and raised his eyebrows in question.  
"Hasn't Edward told you the story?" he finally asked  
"Yes, but I'm trying to understand what you were thinking..." I trailed off, leaving the sentence open for him.  
"You know my father was a clergyman. He had a rather harsh view of the world, which I was already beginning to question before the time that I changed. So I didn't agree with my father's particular brand of faith. But never, in the nearly four hundred years now since I was born, have I ever seen anything to make me doubt whether God exists in some form or the other. Not even the reflection in the mirror. I'm sure all this sounds a little bizarre, coming from a vampire. But I'm hoping that there is still a point to this life, even for us. It's a long shot, I'll all accounts, we're damned regardless. But I hope, maybe foolishly, that we'll get some measure of credit for trying.**"** _Foolish? _Carlisle can never be.  
"I don't think that foolish. And I don't think anyone else would either." I said honestly. Now if I think about it, I could picture his opinion. I've never really been a religious person before, but by hearing Carlisle's opinion I started doubting my beliefs. However, he snapped me out from my train of thought.  
"Actually, you're the first one to agree with me" he said.  
"The rest of them don't feel the same?"  
"Nope" he said. I pondered over that for a while.

"Did you ever think of...doing it the easy way?I mean...just sticking to your original diet?" I wondered. What I expected was the answer.  
"No. I knew what I wanted to be. I wanted to help people. It brings me happiness, even if I'm dammed by this" _Damned?_ He can't be, he's just so... _good._ Did he really think that? So I asked.  
"Damned? Like Hell?" He just looked into my eyes for confirmation. Really, did he believe that? "Carlisle, you can't be damned. It's impossible" I shook my head to emphasize my point. I can't even_ think_ of a person like him to be damned-it was truly impossible.  
"Thank-you Bella. You've been very... gracious about us." he said.

I was about to answer but a knock on Carlisle's office door stopped me to. I turned to look at Carlisle-for some reason he looked annoyed. And he sounded annoyed when he said "Come in"  
A nurse's head popped into view. She ignored me and smiled at Carlisle, and I felt a twinge of jealously for a split second. _Jealous? Why? _Well, another thing added to my list to think about later.  
"If you're finished, there's another patient waiting for you" she said and glanced at me for the first time while saying this.  
"Give us a few minutes. We'll be finished soon" Carlisle answered. She smiled brightly again and left us alone.  
We looked at each other. I guess we were both reluctant to say goodbye just now-well, i knew i was. It was just so interesting and easy to talk to Carlisle... well one of us would have to say something now.

"I guess I'll see you when a drop by to see Alice later on" I said. Was it just me, or did his eyes really twinkled when I said that? Looked like he enjoyed my company too.  
"Sure Bella, take care" he replied gently. When I was about to get up, Carlisle placed one hand on my shoulder and leaned in slowly. And my heart was beating furiously. And just like on my birthday, he kissed me on the cheek ever so gently and my face was flaming yet again. I saw him smirk slightly from the corner of my eye-oh, he must have heard my heart trying to break out of me, and that thought didn't help me to relax further, not that I can relax in presence of a person such as Carlisle.

**Author Note: I think this story is going too slow for some of you... but I enjoy gentle build-ups! I promise in future the main story line will begin soon.  
By the way, some quotes are from New Moon chap 2 so I don't own any of those lines... well I don't own the characters either...  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella's POV**

I have a confession to make, a secret I had forgotten a long time ago; my first crush was on Carlisle. But who could blame me- I mean, his god-damned good looks were enough to make any girl ogle him. _Even Rene!_  
I still remember the first time we met in the hospital after Edward saved me from Tyler's van- the first time I saw him, my first thought was _oh my god. _But then I was so curious about Edward that I didn't dwell on it so much.  
The next time we met was when Edward bought me to their house to meet all of this family officially-I was supposed to see him as a father figure, not having a crush on him and him making my heart beat erratically. But I failed to see him as anything other than a good friend and a 23 year old man- who had a loving wife. Therefore I decided to dedicate myself to Edward and lose myself in him**. **After that, I rarely saw Carlisle, and I soon forgot my first crush completely.**  
**Today was the first time me and Carlisle have ever had a long and proper conversation. I always imagined talking to Carlisle being completely awkward and embarrassing, what with my first crush being him, but it was contrastingly opposite. It was so easy to talk to Carlisle, like I've known him forever... and I was shocked by the fact that he did think I deserved to be shared with his views and beliefs, and that just made my heart race even more.**  
**Now... i was turning into a school girl and I _think _I have a crush on Carlisle again. And I was not very happy about it.

**Carlisle's POV**

The rest of the day went past in a blur. I somehow felt more relaxed after confessing and discussing many things with Bella... and it bought me happiness to think that she did approve of my brand of faith. No one had ever agreed with me on that subject, not even Esme. In fact, Bella agreed with me on things that even Esme haven't really approved on before.  
That's what was a truly special thing about Bella; she was just so easy to talk to! The way she talks just makes you want to tell her everything, and that went well with her caring nature. Another thing was that you instantly feel protective for her the first instant you lay your eyes on her. I still remember her birthday-I've never felt so wild in my entire existence. Like my mind knew that Bella getting hurt is not what I'm allowed to let happen.**  
**When Edward was 'courting' Bella, I never got the chance to talk to her and know her well. He always kept her to himself... I shook my head slightly, thinking how every one of us missed out Edward's possessive behavior. I only chance I got to make a little conversation with her was when I met her the first time in the hospital after her near-accident with Tyler's van. To say I was shocked was an understatement when I saw her; I was immediately awestruck by her beauty and her exquisite scent. If I must admit... a 300 year-old-vampire had his first crush on a 17 year-old-girl. But I had Esme, so I soon as the confession came it was gone. And then... Bella was with Edward. I was happy to have Bella as part of our family, but I could never see her as a daughter, just a good friend and an amazing woman.  
Now, my mind was distracted with Bella's thoughts. What if she's my soulmate? That's impossible.

**Author Note: Insights in minds and vague confessions... I wanted this chap to give Bella and Carlisle to sort through their minds, so there's nothing major happening here.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Sorry guys haven't updated in ages! But i've got summer hols so... enjoy this chapter!  
By the way, if you like to read Jasper/Alice stories, please read and review 'A Change in a Cullen' by Alice Fashion Cullen. She's just only started it, so it'll mean a lot to her if you tell her what you think.  
Now the story...**

**Bella's POV**

Just as I promised to Carlisle, I went over to the Cullen house after school to meet Alice. I was actually really excited to see Alice... and maybe Carlisle? For some reason I had a feeling that he _might _be back from the hospital a bit early today, but at the same time I might be being silly.

I pulled my truck up in the Cullen house driveway, and as usual Alice was waiting for me- she always does, because of her future seeing ability. Her eyes immediately darted towards my arm. I groaned internally- time to get told off by your best friend. Yay!  
"Hey Alice!" I tried to lighten up the mood. She ought to know it wasn't my fault that I'm so clumsy! The last thing I expected from her was what she did; she cracked a smile and greeted me just as enthusiastically as she would normally do.  
"Hey Bella! How's your arm now? Me and Rose were so worried-" Alice started her usual length greeting. And as usual I interrupted.  
"Alice, calm. My arm's okay. Carlisle did a good job of it" I answered. She gave me a hug and grinned at me.  
"You know, nobody's ever complimented Carlisle's glasses before" she said. Obviously my heart rate picked up at the mention of Carlisle, and being a vampire she heard that and raised an eyebrow in question. I tried to breathe normally and calm my racing heart. And then replied to her comment.  
"Yeah, they do actually. I was suprised that nobody approved of them ever before" I tried to act all loosey-goosey so that Alice wouldn't think anything of my embarrassing heartbeat.  
"I'm just glad that you like them like Carlisle does" she said quietly. Oh no, did she know about my crush on Carlisle? Before I could ask Alice what she meant, Rose came walking towards me gracefully with a smile on her face.  
"Hello Bella" she said while giving me a hug. "I see that Carlisle took good care of you" and both her and Alice giggled at that. I was starting to get worried that they really knew about my impossible crush. But I was too scared to ask them. So... I didn't. Instead, I became happy-go-lucky again, and asked them "Carlisle's gonna be back later isn't he?" and in reality I had my fingers crossed behind my back. And I knew what the answer was. But somehow my luck was with me, because the thought I thought was silly was infact the reality.  
"Actually no. He was back early today _for some reason. _Infact, I think he wants to check your arm's healing properly. He's in his office by the way." Rose said, and I could see that they were trying to hold their giggles at my now gawking open mouth. I was definately sure now that they knew something that I didn't want them to know-but that was partly the reason I was so shocked. Carlisle had come home early for me? Maybe not- it might just be a coincidence that I told him that I was going to visit Alice, and he came home early as well.  
I think a couple of minutes passed in my thought process. Not wanting to look stupid than I already had, I snapped out of it and replied to Rose  
"Okay, I think I'll go and see Doctor Cullen now. He must be waiting for me." I mumbled and quickly dashed upstairs, leaving behind my two very giggly friends.

I still remember where Carlisle's office was, since the day Edward had bought me to visit his family. And now when I entered it, it didn't fail to astonish me. It was like a historical monument itself, with paintings rich in color and saying all they have to about Carlisle's past. I had become to adore those masterpiece. _Looks like adore their owner as well, _I thought to myself and laughed internally.  
"Hello Bella" Carlisle greeted me and rose from his leather chair. Hearing his voice made my racing heart stop completely for a second, and I swear I saw him smirking at that. I had a hunch that he really enjoyed making my heart do weird things. So, I put on my best flirtatious expression to tease him.  
"Hey Doctor" I said in a (hopefully) seducive voice and battered my eyelashes at him. The expression on his face told me I had succeeded; his jaw, like mine before, was gaping open and he looked like someone had just slapped him _hard._ I couldn't hold my laughter any longer, especially hearing Alice laughing herself downstairs. So I laughed so loudly that I even surprised myself. It was just so funny!

"Bella! That was just so... cheeky!" Carlisle exclaimed. Wow, I must have really outdone myself. I tried to compose myself and said, "Sorry Carlisle, but you should have seen your face!" I laughed a bit more.

"Okay, now shall we get back to business?" Carlisle asked me, with a smile playing on his lips (his _lips..._-delete that) and gestured to one of the chairs in front of his desk. Oh, I completely forgot about my arm! So I sat in the chair and Carlisle occupied his at the same time. For some reason he looked nervous—about checking an arm, a thing he must have done so many times before? To answer my thought Carlisle began hesitantly.  
"Actually, I didn't want you up here to check your arm, but something else" he said, while looking at his hands playing magic while interlacing his fingers. Then what can _Carlisle_ possibly want me for? My heart picked its beat. He must have heard it because he looked up slightly, but didn't question me.  
"On your birthday, after all that happened, I wasn't able to give you your birthday present from me so... I thought I'll just give it to you now" he said, while passing me a small, velvet red box with red silk ribbon encasing it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Note: Hey guys this is Chap 12. I wasn't going to include Carlisle's POV on Bella's seducing part so it won't exactly blend in with this chap. It will be more like a separate chunk in the beginning. Enjoy!**

**Carlisle's POV**

_**Bella seducing**_

I heard her footsteps approaching my study, and each footstep bought with it a whole new round of nervousness on my part. Today I was going to give her late birthday present, and this present was indeed very special to me. All I was worried about was Bella's response.

She opened the door cautiously and peered in. Apart from when she had visited us officially with Edward, I don't think Bella had ever been to my study. However, I knew that she will be instantly comfortable in the room permeated by my past-I had seen her fascinated gaze when she had studied the paintings adorning the walls when she had first visited them. And it looked like my assumption was on target.  
A few moments passed with Bella looking around the study with awe. Reluctant as I was to break her beautiful awe-filled expression, I greeted her and rose from my chair.

"Hello Bella" I said.  
She found my eyes and her racing heart stopped beating completely for a second, and then continued its dhub-dhubing rhythm. Unwillingly, I smirked slightly at that- it was quite comical to hear her heart do some very abnormal things, and it was a nice change for a vampire who had heard replicas of heartbeats through his time with humans. However, I din't know this human was able to do even more of incapable things.

I didn't need Jaspers ability to read Bella's emotion for a moment; determination. Her face was painted with that, before she changed her expression to what can clearly be allocated with flirtatious. First I chided myself; there was no reason whatsoever that Bella would use that expression in the current frame of time. Besides, she was _very _different from the nurses I worked with, who can never succeed to capture my attention… as Bella was doing just now by battering her eyelashes artfully and gazing at me with her dark eyes through her lashes.  
"Hey Doctor" Bella said in a seductive voice that, even if I didn't have vampiric memory, I couldn't forget. Without knowing, she had rolled out the word 'Doctor' with a twang of British accent. And that just… let's just say she succeeded in completely surprising me with her beautiful accent and the beautiful her as well.

Alice's laughter revived me, just to notice my jaw gawking open and me staring at Bella's face. I must look so stupid! Well, it's not really my fault, and I reckon I must look miles better in this situation than any other guy.  
Bella started laughing as well. At first it made me angry to look so stupid in front of her, but hearing the sound of her laughter evaporated my anger. I've never heard her laugh so openly before, and the sound of it amazed me. She was something special.

**_continuation from last chapter_  
**

She swallowed hard, while her heart was beating crazily. I knew that she hated people spending money on her, and the expression she was wearing while opening the red silk ribbon with her delicate fingers was a replica of an expression she always wore whenever Alice or Edward gave her expensive presents. I felt a slight twinge of jealousy at Edward's name-_why? _Later. Now for Bella's response.

The first expression that settled on Bella's face was wonder. Next one- amazement. She gently took the ring out of its box and twirled it this way and that to examine the little dragonfly figurine sitting on top of the gold band. In contrast to the plain band, the dragonfly was purely made of gems settled on a metal base. It's central body was made of a string of opals, while its wings were made of minature sapphires and emaralds arranged in an intricate pattern. There were two reasons I settled on those two stones; firstly, sapphire is Bella's birthstone and emerald... is my favourite stone. Secondly, the pattern on the wings resembled to the feathers of a peacock, and that symbolised the simple, pure beauty I've seen in Bella the day we first met.

The next expression Bella potrayed was shock. And then she talked.  
"It's beautiful Carlisle! I love it! I mean, I've never seen anything like this ring before... but it must be _really expensive" _She was practically whining by the end. Now it's time for a confession...  
I smiled my best smile before beginning. I knew it worked because her heart... did this thing whenever I smiled. It must be this effect vampires have on people, but for some reason I hoped it was because of me."I'm pleased you liked it. I knew you wouldn't want anything expensive and it wasn't because..." I paused and took in an un-nesseccery deep breath, and Bella looked at me expectantly.  
"I made it myself especially for your birthday." I finished sheepily. I wanted to give something special to Bella, and what better way to make it myself? Being a vampire, I took advantage of my strength to construct a small sculpture that hopefully would capture her heart. And I think it did, because her expression switched back to wonder again.

"This is truly special Carlisle, thankyou" Bella whispered. I looked up to meet her deep brown eyes, and I was instantly lost in them. And Bella looked like she was in the same state I was in.


	13. Chapter 13

**Alices's POV**

_Too soon._

**Bella's POV**_  
_

We were locked in the situation; it felt like everything except his eyes was unfocused, blurry. Then, without breaking eye contact (not that I could), he rose from his chair chair and walked towards me. My breathing hitched. He kneeled in front of me and released the ring from my hold. Typically, I felt that current, but this time it was intense than ever. But that didn't distract him from what he was doing. Taking my hand, he slid the ring gently on my middle finger. Then he kissed my hand, and let his lips roam on my skin- his cool breath made my breathing, and my heartbeat turn in frenzy. This was truly a very special birthday present now.  
"It looks beautiful on your hand Bella" he whispered in return and met my eyes again. My breath caught-I've never been this close to his face, and he looked was...truly beautiful. For the first time, I was actually trying to comprehend his perfection, the thing I haven't ever thought of when I was with Edward. But Edward was pale in comparison to him, especially when his eyes were growing darker by every second and his breathing was getting heavier like mine. Unfortunately I began to notice another thing; his lips. As if he read my mind, his eyes darted to my lips as well. We were so close,our lips nearly touching...

"Bella, Charlie's gonna call soon" Alice said in her sing song voice, and entered Carlisle's study. Startled, I jumped at hearing Alice's voice, and in return bumped my head to Carlisle's really _hard.  
"Ouch" _we both said simultaneously. Bumping your head with a vampire is not the best idea in the world, considering they're hard as concrete. So it was prone to happen to me. We looked at each other again... and then we started laughing for no reason. Well, I was just glad that there was no awkwardness between me and Carlisle after that near kiss. _Near kiss? oh my God, I was going to kiss Carlisle and then..._  
"If you two are done laughing, can you come downstairs now Bella?" Alice asked, _my best friend disrupted it, _effectively reminding me of her presence and the fact I should be angry at her for breaking my dream come true.  
"I can feel buckets of anger from _someone_" I heard Jasper's voice shouting from downstairs. "Can _someone_ control it please?" He asked, and both Jasper and Alice started laughing. Now, I'm guessing the only thing Jasper can feel from me was embarrassment. A lot of it. Oh great! Now even Carlisle will know that I'm angry that I didn't get to kiss him. _Just Great!_  
"I'm gonna go downstairs" I muttered, leaving a laughing Alice behind. I didn't dare to see Carlisle's face- my embarrassment was too strong to do that.

Jasper was lounging on the ridiculously big sofa while reading some old history book-well, trying to because he was laughing along with his wife upstairs. I would have sat with him and talked to him, but my anger and embarrassment hadn't faded. So I stormed over to the patio and stood looking the forest outside. It was the same patio that Edward had been smashed into by Carlisle. Carlisle... somehow after Edward he had become so much more than the person as I saw him as before. Even though every incident I met him, I'd do something completely awkward, but still I wouldn't exchange those moments for _anything._ Because those moments made me believe that with me, Carlisle felt something moving as well. Because those moments gave me the chance to look deep in Carlisle eyes. Because... I loved him? Maybe. But if Edward ever came back to me, leaving behind his bloodlust and actually loving me, then I would be happy with that. Because I knew I could never be worth of Carlisle. The truth was that the chances of Edward coming back were slim... therefore I would never belong fully with the Cullen family.

"Bella?" I heard Jasper's voice. I didn't turn around; I was too lost in the greenery in front of me. Instead I said lazily to indicate I was listening "Hmmm..."  
"I don't know if I should be asking this, but are you okay? Your emotions..." he trailed off, and I vaguely saw his reflection in the patio. I really couldn't blame Jasper for asking me that; the things I was speculating were pretty doleful.  
"I'm okay really Jas-"  
I felt my eyes go wide and my jaw dropping slightly at the sight. They looked so humane, yet so wild with a glint in them. As those eyes met mine, they seemed to be communicating a message, a message I couldn't understand. Even though they were some animal's eyes, I felt like I knew them. But how? I didn't know.  
All too soon, those black eyes were gone. And I started to feel three pairs of hands shaking me, I think to get a response out of me. Then I think one pair withdrew contact, and somebody came in front of me and held my face. Carlisle.  
"Bella, are you okay?" Carlisle asked me. I looked around to see three very worried faces. I realized maybe I was making something out of nothing. However, somehow I knew that something was wrong.  
"I don't know" I said. "Maybe I'm just overreacting, but I saw a pair of animal eyes that somehow looked human. It just sounds silly-but I just feel something's wrong. Those eyes were way too high for an animal" I looked at Carlisle with pleading eyes. I just needed reassurance that I was just overreacting; after all most of the time, I was with vampires so I was hypersensitive to danger.  
Everybody's eyes were on Carlisle. It was his decision after all on what to do next. And then he spoke.  
"It's not very hard for us to check anything unusual in the forest..." he trailed off.  
"I think we should go Carlisle" Alice said. "Bella needs reassurance" _Thankyou Alice!  
_"Okay then. Um... I'll drop Bella home, and all of you check the near forest area to smell anything strange" Carlisle said, and the next moment everyone had dissipated.  
To me, he said "Shall we go?" he gestured to the exit with a hand-sweep.  
I answered awkwardly "Yeah... sure"

**Carlisle POV**

This was the first time I was going to drop Bella home. Even though I've never been to her home, all of us knew very well where every one in this small town lived, thanks to our photographic memory.  
We were on the road now. I was driving way slower than what I would normally would have; I knew she didn't like the speed Edward used, and now was not the time to make her even more nervous.  
"Don't worry Bella, it might be nothing at all" I broke the silence, and tried to reassure her. It must be hard for her right now... after the 'James' incident, I knew she was always alert to even little of things. But after I spoke, Bella relaxed visibly, and I was glad I helped.  
All too soon, we were outside her home. I exited the car and walked over to Bella's side and opened her door to let her out. Then... we just stood facing each other in a really awkward silence. I couldn't think of saying anything, so I just slowly decided to get lost in her eyes..  
My phone rang, startling both me and Bella. Caller ID: Alice. Great.  
"I better go" Bella said and hurried inside.

I answered the call. "Come home quickly!"

**Author Note: Alice's alerting call, what has she found? Any guesses?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Carlisle's POV**

Even though I wanted to run as fast as my vampire speed could take me, I didn't want to raise any suspicions by leaving my car in front of Bella's home, so I dashed in my car and raced quickly back towards home. Every worst case scenario was coming in my mind. I knew that if Bella says somethings wrong, then its definitely wrong.  
Within minutes, I was in the driveway. I quickly exited the car and followed Alice's scent into the forest.

After a couple of minutes, I was at the scene where Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose were crouched around one spot, their heads nearly touching. Emmett and Rose must have joined Alice and Jasper after their hunting trip; Rose looked really worried. Well, all of them did.  
I walked over to them slowly, slowly meaning in human terms. Although I wanted to just know the reason behind their worried faces, I couldn't bring my feet to move fast enough. Maybe it was because... even thinking of any danger directed at Bella was torture for me. And I have recently come to know the reason behind it. But that was not important right now.  
I was now standing above the four of them. A few seconds passed; I couldn't see what they were studying, so I decided to calmly wait for them till they were ready to talk to me. But calm was the last thing in my mind, and after a couple of seconds, I broke the silence.

"Alice?" was all I asked. She looked up, and signaled to the other three vampires to move, to show me 'the object of interest'. When they did clear my view, what I didn't expect was this.  
_A very, very big footprint.  
_"A footprint?" I asked to no one in particular. And a very big one too, I wanted to say but I chose not to.  
Rose sighed and looked up at me. Then she said "Don't you notice anything _strange _about this footprint, Carlisle?"  
I wanted my answer to be NO, but...  
"It's too big for any normal animal..." I trailed off. Now it was Emmett's turn to sigh.  
"Anything else?" Emmett asked, almost disbelievingly. God, I must look really dumb, especially if Emmett was asking me what seemed to have an obvious answer.  
A few minutes passed, standing dumbly on my part. Then Jasper sighed (there was a lot of sighing) and requested to everyone.  
"Guys, he seriously doesn't have any idea for the first time since I've known him. Just tell him Alice" he said and looked at Alice.  
Then Alice finally told me the answer "Can you smell anything?"

_OH! _I joined the four vampires by kneeling down in middle of Jasper and Rose. Then I smelled, trying to locate an animal smell near the footprint. But... no smell! How can that be? Any living creature with blood has a smell! Maybe...  
"This footprint might be old" I said "Maybe the wind or rain washed the smell away"  
I think everyone was considering the possibility. But something was nagging my mind. _How can the footprint be so big? _I didn't voice that, but Alice answered my first speculation, and with that point she confirmed that there was a definite danger lurking around us.  
"This print is new" she said "It's clear; we _have _to comb the forest area to eliminate this danger!"

Without further ado, Jasper (being the most strategical vampire among us) started giving instructions to all of us.  
"We'll do this patrol in a fashion similar to a wheel. I'll head north and move along the forest in clockwise. Well everyone will... yeah, so Emmet, you'll head east, Rose you to south, Alice you to west, and Carlisle-"  
"you'll keep a watch outside Bella's house" finished Alice, and for some reason Jasper looked at her knowingly. I had a hunch that both of them knew about my new feelings for Bella but anyways... _YES! _Alice is truly the best!  
I quickly composed myself and said in a serious voice, although I knew I couldn't hide my emotions from Jasper "I'll head there right now". Then, I started running.

I ran through the forest, cutting the green scenery with the speed that Edward would be proud of. _Edward. _I really did miss him, but the things he did were just... lets think about that later. For now, I was just glad that I would protect the girl I loved till she slept through the night.

**Author's note: He loves her? He loves her! yeah anyways... DANGER! and then carlisle will get to protect bella till she slept through the night... I'm not so boring! Something _interesting _should happen between them... and it will!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Carlisle's POV**

Soon I was outside Bella's home. Now... to wait. I wanted a good view of the forest, and of Bella's bedroom as well _just to ensure her safety_, so I decided to climb a tree near Bella's bedroom window and make myself comfortable. Once I was settled, not that vampires could be uncomfortable any time, I listened out for Bella's heartbeat, all the time keeping my eyes open for the _animal _or whatever it was. Aha! She was downstairs, cleaning the dishes- oh, now she was talking to Charlie saying goodnight...now she was climbing up the stairs...  
Even though I knew Bella's human eyes couldn't see me in the dark, I was still very nervous about actually _spying _on Bella. And actually quite excited. I've heard from Alice that she sleep talked, and I was hoping, even though she wouldn't have any reason to, that she would say my name.**  
**

Bella entered her bedroom and walked straight towards her bedroom window, towards me. She couldn't know! But somehow I knew she did.

"Carlisle? I know you're there. I saw you climb the tree while I was having dinner" she said, her eyes searching for me through the dark. Unbelievable! Bella was too observant for her own good. First, she noticed the differences between us and humans and actually found out we were vampires, so there could be no reason that she couldn't have seen me climbing the tree now.  
All of this thinking didn't even take me a second. So, I requested, boldly, at a perfectly normal time. That really hid my nervousness at what I was going to ask.

"Do you want me to come in?" I asked, my voice steady. At that question, her heart sped up at an abnormal rate, and I saw her eyes glaze over. She seemed to be lost in thought, lost in past... OH SHIT! Delete that. OH NO! That reminded her of Edward! I'm so stupid- Edward used to climb up her window at night, and now by asking her is just-  
"Yeah sure" replied Bella. Thank God! I was glad she was getting over Edward. Partial reason being that I had fallen for her.  
"Stand aside, I'm going to jump in!" I warned her. She stepped aside. Getting up, I ran on the branch with vampiric balance to propel myself for the jump. Just at the right time, I felt my feet leave the branch, and then in Bella's room. I landed with a soft thud. Then, for the first time, I scanned her room.

There was only one word to describe the room-Bella. It was small, but had enough space to serve it's purpose. I walked over to her study table. There were books scattered everywhere. The current open one looked like Biology.  
"I'm guessing you've been having trouble with homework recently" I remarked.  
"I think you know the reason why" Bella replied with a smile, still standing on the side of her window. That reminded me of the thing I've just done, and I was glad I was brave enough to take this golden chance. And I did know the reason Bella was talking about. Poor girl, she still had to face Jessica Stanley. Yes, I've heard about her through Edward, and I definitely knew she must be looking forward to get all the new gossip from Bella this Monday. I suddenly wished I was there with Bella to protect her in two days time.  
"Monday's not gonna be good for you" I laughed. She frowned as she thought about all the possibilities. I knew she didn't like them when she sighed heavily and flopped on her bed.  
"Well, Charlie won't let me have another week off, that's for sure" Bella said, as I walked over to the object of my interest. It was a bookshelf. "I love to read" I commented after studying her titles. "I knew that when I saw your mini selection of books in your study" she laughed. I was just glad I shared something in common with this beautiful girl, reading it may be.

The moment was disturbed with my phone ringing. Caller ID: Alice.  
"Can you put the phone on speaker please?" Bella asked. I debated over that; I haven't even told her the reason of me being here, and luckily she hadn't asked. As much as I wanted to, it wasn't right to not tell her of any danger opposing her... although my desperate thread of hope told me that maybe it wasn't a danger to her. But I think it was time to tell her.  
"Yeah, sure" I said casually. She smiled at me. Then I answered the phone.  
"Hey Alice" I said.  
"Hey Carlisle and Bella" she answered. _Carlisle and Bella..._ That just sounded really good to my ears...  
"Um... hi Alice" I answered. Thinking about what she said earlier made my normal response delay, and I had a feeling that Alice knew that too. "Any news?" I asked, even though I was dreading the was silence on the other end of the phone. My panic mode was on full swing; it must be bad news...  
"Alice?" Bella asked in a small voice. Bless her, she has gone through so much since she had met us, it must be really hard for her to even stand there and wait patiently for Alice to answer. Speaking of Alice, she took a deep breath and told us.  
"We just discovered a huge amount of footprints mostly in front of our home, Bella's home, and school... maybe we're wrong, but it strongly suggests that this animal is following Bella"  
My hands dropped the object... my phone in shock. It landed with a soft thud, maybe on Bella's bed. I couldn't tell, because my eyes were completely focused on Bella's torn expression and water-filled eyes.

"Why me?" she whispered after a long few seconds.  
"Bella, we'll be ther-" I began, but Bella didn't seem to be listening to me. Instead she was staring blankly at some point with tear-filled eyes and started pacing very slowly. I turned around to face her back.  
"I _am_ a danger magnet. Edward was right. I keep my friends and family in danger too" As if hit by a bright idea, she turned around abruptly and met my eyes.  
"Carlisle you should go. I don't want to put you in danger. And tell Alice and Rose I won't be coming by. Ever. I don't deserve your-" At this point, Bella was practically babbling on so fast that even my ears had some trouble marking out certain words, but from what I heard, I was sure she was having _everything _wrong. Without thinking, I moved in vampiric speed, and the next second was in front of Bella. I was too worried to notice that my whole body was an inch away from Bella's. Again, without thinking, I cupped her cheeks and wiped her now-spilled tears with my thumbs. I bent down a little so that my face was straight in front of hers.  
"Bella" I said gently, looking deep into her eyes. The next thing I knew was I had Bella's arms thrown around my neck and her sobbing in my neck. Surprise was an understatement. What I felt right now could _never _be justified even in my imagination. It just felt..._good._ I wrapped my arms around her waist and buried my face in her hair. _So warm...  
_

I don't know for how long, but we just stood there, in each other's arms. That night I definitely knew that I truly loved her. Then, Bella's sobs gradually decreased, until they stopped completely. Gently, I unwrapped her arms from my neck so that I could see her face. She was asleep.  
Wrapping one arm around her back, I bent down to wrap my other arm around her legs so I could pick her up. Then I slowly placed her on her bed and covered her with the covers.  
"Good night, my Bell" I whispered, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

That night, I was fully content.

What I didn't knew was that four other vampires were listening to me through my unfinished conversation with Alice.

**Author Note: Awww... he forgot to end his call and rose alice em and jazz were listening to them...  
Guys thanks for sticking with me so far... I know you won't be disappointed with this story because I have an _interesting _storyline in my mind...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Mysterious POV**

"I was waiting for you to bring some news" he said and laughed childishly.

"I am here" I said shortly, and motioned my hand forward for him to take.

"So, you have something to show?" he asked. I didn't answer. I wasn't in the mood to talk to him._ How could she put herself in grave danger?_ He took my hand, and after a minute later, released it. He smiled his childish smile.

"So she is with them? That's against the rules isn't it little pup?" He asked me in a teasing voice. I was used to it. And to _him. _So I just ignored him and asked shortly (again).

"When?"

"Tomorrow"

**Author Note: Confusing.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Alice's POV**

"Good night, my Bell" were the last words he said before he was encased in a peaceful silence.  
I hung up the phone, and then I waited for the three vampires to digest this information. As I expected, Emmett was the first to break the silence.

"Well... looks like that dude has fallen for my baby sis" he said. I smiled at him; he really did adore Bella.  
"Yeah... that took time" said Jasper, and I wholly agreed with him. Well, not completely, and it seemed like Rose shared the same opinion as me.  
"Jasper, that's only Carlisle in that whole time. We have to wait for Bella too" Rose sighed. And only I knew how much it would.

A few minutes passed. It was again Emmett who broke the silence.  
"Guys, I really do think Bella and Carlisle will be a good couple, but if you think about it, isn't it a _bit _disgusting that our supposedly dad loves our sister?" he asked, and wrinkled his nose in disgust. I've never really thought of it like this before!  
"Ew! My dad'll have an affair with a eighteen year old girl, who just happens to be my sister!" Jasper squealed in a mock worried voice, which made everyone laugh while thinking about this idea. For a few moments I was lost in thought about how my Jasper has accepted this new family. Without knowing, he had shared his two surrogate relations, namely Carlisle and Bella.  
"Alice darlin' what's the matter?" Jasper asked me in question to my dazed expression. I smiled at him and shook my head.  
"Nothing" I said in answer, with a smile playing on my lips.  
I looked around quickly to my two siblings and my husband. They stopped laughing, maybe because of my serious expression.  
"Guys, as much as we want to make Carlisle hear no end about this" I paused and looked intently at Emmett "no-one will tell Carlisle about this. He shouldn't know that we know that he has a crush on Bella"  
Everyone gave an depressed sigh. Emmett especially, and he gave me a big pout.  
"WHY? It would be so much fun!" he said. Rose patted her husband symphathecially, and she looked at me questioningly. Well, Jasper too.

"Guys...it's a bit complicated" I said vaguely. I looked at my husband and pleaded with my eyes to understand. I could see he did, because he felt my feelings of helplessness and others. But ont the other two vampires. So I continued.  
"Well, if we tell him that we know he loves Bella, then I definately know Carlisle will ask me if she is his soulmate. If I tell him... lets just say things will get complicated. I can't say any more because even the _tiniest _thing can change the future. We have to let the events unwind by themselves. And just trust me... before Carlisle and Bella are together, there are going to be _a lot _of complications"

**Bella's POV**

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I noticed was a greek-god standing facing my window. At closer inspection, it was no other than Doctor Carlisle Cullen. That's when events of last night came flooding in.  
I am in danger. So, whats new in that? Um... nothing. My family's in danger. Now that's a different story.  
Before I could dwell anymore in that, Carlisle turned around and met my gaze. He smiled. He looked relaxed, like a burden had been lifted, like he had finally confessed something.

"Good Morning Miss. Swan" Hmmm... playful mood. Something was up. I just decided to play along.  
"Morning to you " I replied, and then suddenly started laughing. Carlisle looked at me like I've gone mad. Well, I hadn't. I just remembered a very hilarious memory.  
I calmed down and composed myself to answer Carlisle's unspoken question.  
"Remember the day you gave me this ring?" I raised my right hand to show the dragonfly ring to remind him. Some emotion passed across his face-_adoration?-_ before it finally settled on realization. He started laughing his musical laugh.  
"Don't remind me of that-seriously!" He said with embarrassment painted on his face. That just made me laugh even more.  
"Carlisle, I'll have my human moment and then we'll go over okay?" I asked. Instead of answering, Carlisle looked confused and he asked "Human moment?"  
Oh! "Um... It's basically having a bath, getting ready... you know all that stuff" I stammered, and I felt myself blush subtly. Realisation crossed Carlisle's face.  
"Okay Bella, I guess I'll see you downstairs" he said, and soon after he was gone.

**Carlisle's POV**

I was downstairs before Bella could even blink. God, I was embarrassed. I have to start thinking clearly when I'm around Bella, so I am able to work out that she needs to freshen up in the morning.

I felt elated; light. I've actually confessed my love for Bella, even though she hasn't heard me say it. Now I actually knew how it was to feel like Alice; jumpy, excited, not able to sit down to just relax. So I decided to occupy myself till Bella's arrival.  
Hmmm... what does Bella eat in the morning. I sifted through the cupboards, and discovered a box of cereal. Cheerios. I archieved a bowl, a milk carton, and a spoon, and then I laid out all the four objects neatly on the table. Then I occupied the seat which was facing the window, and the door from which Bella will come in.

I could hear everything with clarity; even Bella rustling around upstairs. If I could have blushed if I could. In our family privacy was the last thing we expected; Alice could see the future and Edward-I flinched as I remembered him-could read our minds. I knew that my super-hearing was an ability that only I possessed in this house. And because of that I had an unfair advantage to Bella.

Speaking of her, she managed to get down the stairs without falling, and then entered the kitchen. She stopped when she saw the masterpiece of the breakfast table I created for her.  
"Oh. You didn't have to.." were Bella's first words.  
"But I wanted to. Besides it's much quicker like this, so we can go over and see others... together." I replied, but it was half-truth of course. In truth, I wanted to do everything to make Bella happy, even it was the most trivial thing. Without thinking, I had put a light emphasis on the word 'together'. _Together_. Like forever. It gave me an indescribable feeling inside.

She blushed subtly and sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the table. _Did she noticed my emphasis? _Yes. Well that's what I hoped was the answer. But I knew it couldn't be.  
I watched as she filled the bowl with cereals and milk, and I was gone back in the past, when I was a human. From what I remembered food looked more edible than what Bella was eating right now.

I think she saw me eying her cereal with distaste. That's why she looked up at me with curious eyes and asked.  
"Something wrong?"  
"Well...I guess you could say that. No offense, but your cereal... I know food was more edible back when I was a human." I answered, my expression and my voice filled with distaste.  
My distaste immediately evaporated when I heard a bunch of chimes erupt from Bella's mouth. Well, more like Bella's laughter.  
"Well, I don't know anything about the food you ate when you were human, but I think cereals are great. And you don't have to spend a lot of time preparing it." she remarked. I just smiled at her indifferent remark.  
I guess the best thing I liked about this wonderful girl is her humor. Even when she's in pain, her humor never slips away from her- and I know that the best because of the times she had come to the hospital, often badly injured.  
My mind started thinking of other things; actually, about what Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett would think of me falling for their sister. I only was sure of Emmett's reaction-he would probably make a joke of his dad having a crush on his baby sis. However, still I was worried a lot about what the other would think _if _they found out.

"You look like you have a lot on your mind." Bella looked up at me with curious eyes, startling me and bring me out of my thoughts.  
"Yes, but nothing important." I sent her a reassuring smile, but mostly I tried to convince myself that I was doing the right thing by falling for her...  
"Carlisle, like you said last night, everything will be alright, okay?" she said reassuringly. What was she talking about, everything will be okay? Bella would never love me back like I did... OH! I was so stupid! She wasn't talking about that, she was talking about some animal supposedly stalking her!  
Suddenly, I was very terrified, reminded of the danger posed to my Anima- my breath of life in Latin. It was strange; even though I've only realized I loved her last night, I felt like if she would die then there was no place on Earth for me. Because Bella was not there.

She got up and walked over to the sink to wash her bowl and spoon. I quickly got up and put away the cereal and the milk, then I went over to the sink to stand beside her. She turned around to place the bowl in the cupboard.  
"Oh!"She suddenly dropped the bowl. I reached after it immediately to prevent it falling to the ground and break.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I said frantically.

My eyes met hers. We were grounded to the floor, and I was grounded to her eyes. I was so desperate to say everything to Bella right now, and I had the courage now, with my Anima gazing deep into my eyes, urging me to go on. So, I opened my mouth to utter my heart to her.

**Author Note: Sorry, havent updated in ages! In return, a very long chapter. Carlisle will tell his Anima? What d'you think? By the way, send some birthday greetings for my birthday which is on Sunday!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bella's POV**

"I..." Carlisle began uncertainly, searching something in my eyes. I looked at him expectantly; it just seemed certain that he _might _have feelings for me. But reality must be too bad for that. Mustn't it?  
Carlisle, with resolve in his eyes, began again.  
"I-"

"What do we have here?" I heard a childish voice behind me. Even if it was childish, it didn't fail to make me understand the authority in it.  
Carlisle immediately froze, and his eyes darted rapidly to examine the intruders. On the other hand, I turned around slowly, and saw five figures staring at us, standing elegantly, with their pale marble skin... except one of them was tanned and stood tall from all of them. He had a hard-set face, with closely-cropped hair; he looked familiar, as if I've know him from my childhood... That's when it hit me.

"Jacob?"

**Carlisle's POV**

"Jacob?" Bella asked him in question. She seemed to know him. And so did I. Because he didn't have a smell, like that giant animal which followed Bella. But how could be? It didn't make any sense.**  
**

The others standing with 'Jacob' were the people I knew too well. For I had spent much of my newborn years with them.

"Aro" I said simply

**Bella's POV**

It all clicked together in my mind when Carlisle said the name. I've seen them before; not physically, but in a painting in Carlisle's study. The Volturi.

"Carlisle, may I?" asked Aro and took his hand in his own. That puzzled me; the only word I could think of was 'What?'  
Carlisle seemed to know a logical reason behind his request, so, reluctantly, he placed his hand in Aro's.

Occasionally, Aro made some commenting sounds like 'mmm...', 'uhummm...'. After a while, he retrieved his hand, looking at Carlisle with a glint in his eyes.

"So...Bella seems to know about our..._nature"_ Aro said finally, and when emphasizing the word nature, he looked at me pointedly. He seemed to know my name; I don't think I've ever met him before.  
Nature meant vampires, which I wasn't supposed to know. _I wasn't supposed to know!_ A cold feeling started creeping up my spine, and I froze with fear.  
I still remember every word Edward had told me about the Volturi. They were a sort of government of vampires, protecting their secret from humans and punishing those who fail to keep the rules.  
Again. Yet again. Because of my over-cooked curiosity I had put the vampires I held close to my heart in danger. What worse could I do?  
I think Carlisle, from the corner of his eye, saw me stiffen and smelled the trace of tears welling up in my eyes. And I think that is why he wrapped his hand around mine, holding it securely and giving me the needed support in this situation. But in the back of my mind, a nagging feeling told me that he was gaining as much support from me as I was from him.  
Aro smiled, eying slightly at our intertwined hands. He seemed to know something that I seemed to blindly unsee.

"Bella, may I?" he asked me, extending his hand towards me as he did for Carlisle. Confused, I did what Carlisle did; place my hand in his waiting touch.

I expected him to make commenting sounds as he did the last time; instead a look of frustration was clearly painted on his face.  
After a few long minutes, Aro retrieved his hand from mine. I could see he looked clearly frustrated with a hint of confusion tinting his features.

"I can't seem to read her" were the only words he said. Everyone, except me and Carlisle, looked genuinely alarmed. What the heck was this about?  
I turned to Carlisle to achieve some answers. Of course, he looked like he's just invented a light bulb (although I think it was invented in his time). Seeing my puzzled expression, he started explaining.

"Aro has this gift. It is similar to...Edward. At one touch, Aro can absorb your memories and thoughts you have had your entire life. It works like a sponge. But, you being you, this gift doesn't work on you like Edward's doesn't either" Carlisle finished with a smile playing on his lips. He'd just spoken so fast in excitement that I was surprised that my human hearing managed to capture his beautiful voice.  
The first thing I thought was; Thank God! I was grateful for the privacy my abnormality has given me, and of course I was ecstatic about it.  
Aro broke my bubble of joy.

"We know from Carlisle-" he paused and smiled at Carlisle smugly, and Carlisle looked almost _embarrassed _"-that you know our nature, which you shouldn't do. There are only two punishments, you can put it as; death, or immortality"

Before I had any time to process that, Jacob started trembling violently.

"You lied" were the only words that escaped his gritted teeth before a gigantic animal filled his place.

**Author Note: Apart from Edward's betrayal, Jasper and Rosalie being friends with Bella, Carlisle confessing his love for Bella, animals following people, and Bella practically getting stressed over this animal and a crush... The Volturi and Jacob have joined the mix! Yay! This story is gonna be so much interesting now!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Carlisle's POV**

It looked extraordinary. His body was transformed into a dog… a big one too. With my vision, I could see this in exceptional clarity; his skin escaped from him and in its place was luscious brown fur coating him.

I had just witnessed a shape shifter.

Instantly, my wonder was replaced with an instinct which had my body pull in front of Bella, effectively shielding her from any potential danger. A low growl escaped from my body; to say I was shocked would be an understatement. I've never, ever growled in my entire existence and here I was, growling to protect my Anima. Oh, I nearly forgot the growling incident on her birthday... but this growl sounded way dangerous than that one.

Ever since I've realised my love for Bella, I felt a string being tied to my heart, an unbreakable pull towards her, an instinct to always be with her. I was slightly scared, but overjoyed with this connection.

Back to reality. This dog, or shall I say Jacob, was barring his teeth at Aro and was growling uncontrollably. I think if it wasn't for Bella here he would have easily finished Aro there and then. But he kept under control, his body shaking uncontrollably.

It was Aro who spoke up first. He swept his arm across Jacob's form and said "I want you to meet Jacob, a shape shifter or a… Werewolf"

**Bella's POV**

I shouldn't have been a lot surprised to see my childhood friend erupt into a giant Werewolf. And I wasn't… well, not a lot. It wasn't like I was seeing supernatural for the first time anyways. In addition, I could remember the legend exactly this boy had told me to reveal the Cullen's secret.

What I was mildly surprised at was Carlisle. The way he growled…it was even more menacing, more _territorial _than the one on my birthday. I never thought this man would be capable of such sound.

Aro continued explaining. "I don't think you have ever heard of the Quillette tribe Carlisle" Carlisle just shook his head, getting slightly calmer when I placed my hand on his broad, muscular, and delicious-looking shoulder._ Don't ask me where that came from! _Instantly, with his skin touching mine, I felt slightly relaxed as well.

"This tribe is a tribe of shape-shifters like our Jacob here" when he looked at Jacob, he started going out towards the forest. "They supposedly protect humans from vampires like us" at this everyone of the Volturi gave a smug smile. Now, Aro was looking pointedly at me "Do you remember Jacob telling you a legend about vampires and shape shifters?" he asked. Of course I did! I wanted to say that, but just chose to nod my head. His expression turned slightly serious. "He realised that, after he started shape shifting, that he had accidently told you the secret you weren't supposed to know. And, after finding out that you had connections with the Cullen Clan, he was concerned of your safety. So somehow, he found out about the Volturi and told us that our secret has been revealed. You wouldn't believe how shocked I was at that" Aro paused and looked quite sad. Carlisle, poor guy, hung his head in shame. It seemed like him and Aro were quite good friends in the past, and Carlisle felt he had somehow betrayed him. I started massaging his shoulder with my hand for comfort while Aro continued.

"Jacob was quite furious when we saw him. He said for punishment, we should destroy the Cullens and leave Bella alone. I agreed to keep him happy"

My hand froze on Carlisle shoulder. Actually, my whole body froze. The thing I've been so afraid of was unfolding. Because of me, Bella Swan, I was going to lose all of my family!  
Only a second passed of me thinking that. Before I could proceed, I was wrapped fully in Carlisle's arms. Those arms were all I needed; I instantly wrapped mine along Carlisle's waist and buried my head in his shoulder. Because of me, I would lose this loving, care-filled, compassionate man, who name is Carlisle Cullen. And it just had to be time to realise that I had fallen in love with him.

I could feel Aro's hand on my shoulder, and slowly, Carlisle released me. It just felt uncomfortable losing contact with him, so I held his hand. His face was composed, and he was smiling at Aro. _Smiling? But why? _His family was going to be destroyed and he was _smiling?_  
Aro turned me to face his way. Seeing my confused expression, he too smiled. Then he answered my unspoken question.

"Do you know why Jacob turned into a werewolf?" he asked me. What sort of question was that? So I chose to shake my head. "Because he was angry. He was angry because he realised we lied to him to get us here. We are just following the rules; any human who knows of our nature has to either be killed or be turned into a vampire. It's your choice" he finished, while grinning at me the whole time.

Wow was the only word I could think of. Just wow! My all-time wish was going to be true! I could live with my best friend Alice, my guide Rosalie, my best brother Emmett, the best counsellor Jasper, and lastly, the person who had just stolen my heart, Carlisle, for the whole eternity. Well, even if it meant staying with Carlisle as a really good friend was good enough for me! I would always love him, and his venom inside me would make the pull I feel towards him even stronger.  
Then I started thinking about other things. Charlie, who I really haven't spent much time with. Rene. Angela and Ben, my school friends. I can't leave them just yet!

"Of course you can have as much time as you want being a human" Aro informed me gently. And with that, all my worries disappeared. I was really beginning to like this human-drinking vampire!  
To show my happiness, I gave him the biggest grin I can manage and thanked him. At that the rest of the Volturi gave small chuckles. Then I turned to Carlisle. His topaz eyes were twinkling with indescribable happiness. Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around him, and to that he responded by gripping me tightly, being careful to not hurt me.

I heard a throat clear. And guess what, it just had to be Aro. However, my annoyance at him was overpowered with embarrassment, so being me I went in tomato-mode and turned to face Aro to see his smug, but joyful, smile.

"Take Care, Bella and Carlisle" were the last words he said before vanishing before my own eyes.

**Author Note: Hello guys! Been a long time isn't it? Sorry for the delay...**

**I'm now gonna be a betareader as well, just so you know. Thankyou once again everyone for sticking with me. By the way, there's going to be more drama with the wolves and Edward might come back...  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Carlisle's POV**

It felt strange, being back to the position we were just before the Volturi made a grand entrance. It made it seem that fabric of time was all imagined, and it was hard to believe anything had changed because I was back to being nervous to utter my heart out to my Anima.  
Another thought came back to me; as I stared yet again in Bella's eyes, the pull I felt towards her was stronger than before. It gave me confidence to resume my confession- that is, until an unwelcome visitor-or rather my big, goofy son-interrupted our intense moment.

The first thing Emmett did was scoop up Bella right from the ground and gave her a desperate hug. Poor man, he looked so relieved to see his best friend safe and alive.  
"Hey Bella, you okay now?" he asked, while giving me a wink when he met my eye. That couldn't be...he can't know! Okay, maybe he didn't...  
Bella wrapped her arms around Emmett's neck while the others made a quiet entrance. Jasper, Rose, and Alice looked equally relieved as they took in the sight of me and Bella standing alongside each other smiling at them, completely intact and safe.  
Seeing Alice, a question started nagging me inside my mind. Just as I was going to ask, my Bella asked it for me. She was equally as confused as I was.  
"Alice, didn't you see the Volturi coming?" she asked.  
Alice didn't waver even the slightest, but her smile faded slightly. "Don't you remember I can't see that animal in the future? It was thanks to Aro that we realized what happened"  
The four vampires nodded their heads in understandably. I remember her saying once that she can't see that animal, however hard she tried to. I readily bought the reasoning.  
"You mean, you can't see Jacob's future?" Bella asked incredulously. She seemed shocked by the prospect that Alice can't see the future for once. Honestly, it scared me; Jacob posed danger to our family because he seemed _really _angry with us and the Volturi. I need to research why the animal form didn't have a smell _and _was invisible to Alice as well.  
Alice shook her head regretfully, while Jasper put his arm around her petite shoulder for comfort. I knew how she felt; knowing her it had basically disabled her, as most of her existence nothing like this had happened to her.  
"Alice, I know this must be hard for you, but we WILL find an answer for this, okay?" Jasper told her reassuringly. Alice looked slightly comforted by that.

A few awkward moments passed with me looking at Bella first, then Emmett, then Rosalie, then Jasper, then Alice. Bella, still standing by my side, had unknowingly placed my hand in mine; I, however, hadn't let it past my notice because her warmth was the biggest gift ever for me. Emmett had gravitated gradually towards Rose, their hands entwined together in a similar fashion to mine and Bella's, and Rose laid her head on Emmett's shoulder. Jasper and Alice stayed in the same position as they were before, with Jasper having his arm around his love's shoulders.

What I noticed was we were all standing in pairs, close to our soul-mates.

It was Emmett who broke the silence. It is _always _Emmett who breaks the silence. So he just did.  
"Everyone wanna go back to our place?" he asked, looking at each of us for agreement. We all nodded our heads enthusiastically.

**Bella's POV**

The six of us vacated my tiny home to journey to the grand Cullen mansion. We exited the door, and all at once the two couples started blurring, or running, towards the forest. Once again, it was only me and Carlisle standing, facing each other, in front of my tiny door.  
The first thing I noticed was there was no mode of transport, except from my sluggish truck. I wasn't in the mood to drive it, and my brain was simply imagining riding with Carlisle... but surely he won't... oh stop being so insecure Bella! Just ask him, he won't bite! That was a bit ironic but... I mustered the courage to ask him.**  
**

"Carlisle...um, my truck's really slow so... you know the rest of them ran as well so...uhm...I was wondering if you could carry me?" I asked him in broken bits. It was embarrassing to ask him to _carry _me. It's not everyday normal people ask others to carry them, but then I wasn't normal! Besides, the family had already seen Edward carry me, like a bag-pack. I dreaded the fast wind beating furiously on my face, the nauseous feeling in my stomach, but somehow my mind believed that none of these symptoms would affect me as long as Carlisle would be there.  
Speaking of him, Carlisle's face lit up slightly. Just seeing him happy made all my worries disappear and stretch my lips into a bright smile.  
"I would be honored to Bella" he replied, extending his elegant, yet manly hand, towards me for me to take. Without second thought, I placed mine into his, and the next thing I knew I was in Carlisle arms in bridle style, with his topaz eyes looking into mine for consent.

I surprised myself when I shouted enthusiastically "Lets go!"

We were running, yet I felt like I was flying, floating in some paradise. Before this, I had never believed or even given any thought to the existence of heaven or paradise, but now I could feel I could compare this experience to the words believed by many. I had an urge to open my eyes and look at the greenery flying away, but I didn't dare. I buried my head in Carlisle's neck, my lips by accident brushing against his exposed skin. The only thought that came to my mind at that was it's a sin to feel such an unreal connection, an electric current, to someone so godly, unreal…a dream. So that is why I started absorbing other things included in this experience; my arms tight around his neck, my face buried in his neck and my lips discreetly brushing against his exposed skin, his arms around me, the coldness seeping through the thin layers of clothing, and the fact that I had fallen for Carlisle Cullen…and he wouldn't love me back.

Carlisle started laughing—for a second, I thought he was laughing at the fact that I was so stupid to _even_ think of him loving me back, but then I realized we had stopped, and he was probably laughing in exhilaration of the amazing run.  
I opened my eyes to see the others starting to enter the beautiful building, our home. Upon noticing our arrival, they turned around and gave us both a quick wave. I was going to wave back, and I attempted to, but I noticed stupidly that my arms were still around Carlisle, and consequently I noticed I was still in Carlisle's arms.  
Seeing my awkward attempt, Emmett started laughing - well, everyone actually. When blood started creeping in my cheeks, I could also feel Carlisle's chest shaking, trying to hold the laughter in. I gave him a look, and soon I was down with my two feet on the ground with my hand in Carlisle's. That made me smile, and soon I was laughing with my vampire, loving family.

Engrossed in our happiness, I didn't know that today would be as bad as it could get. Well, I did then when I saw the seven werewolves approaching us, their teeth barred and fire in their eyes.

I didn't have enough time to study all of them, because all of a sudden, they lurched at the five vampires very close to my now-racing heart.

My scream didn't escape my lips—my throat felt tight. I didn't know what to feel; guilt-for putting these young people/werewolves lives in danger, anger-at myself that I always bought danger to my vampire family, or awe. I decided to settle on awe for that moment because I wouldn't get a chance to see this unreal scene ever again. I took turns in observing everyone while they were fighting—the closest vampire fighting in front of me was Rose. If we weren't friends now, I would have been terrified about the fact she didn't like me. I say that because she looked both cunning and beautiful; her moves were like silk, weaving around the inexperienced werewolf. Her golden hair blew backwards, making her look like a Greek Goddess (if that was any justification). What terrified me the most were her teeth; they were barred, the venom coating them. Soon, the werewolf was on the ground, injured and too tired to fight my beautiful sister.

Talking about my sister, my eyes darted to Alice. She wasn't anything like her happy pixie self. If there was fire in the werewolf's eyes, then there was a exploding volcano in hers. She was fast, cunning, and had a mischievous smile on her face… she knew this was going to turn out to our advantage. Her hands were on the werewolf's neck in less than a second, and then the next thing I saw was the werewolf's body was lying on the floor, his neck awkwardly deformed. I didn't know before that moment that how evil, how menacing my best friend is.

I wouldn't have let Alice, the small creature she was, even near the 'battle field' if it wasn't for her mate, Jasper, constantly protecting her. If Rose was cunning, he was the true master of the field. The handsome man I knew looked the same on the scene; calm, collected. However his eyes told a different story. His eyes were darting to and fro, as if developing a strategy while twisting one of the werewolf's legs awkwardly. His body was graceful, his muscles rippling under his slightly tight t-shirt. He caught my eye, and despite the chaos around us, he winked. _He winked! _Darn that completely-skillful-good-looking-all-knowing-all-feeling vampire! He must have noticed I was admiring his body! My cheeks went red, and I bet he could feel my embarrassment even stronger than other's emotions. Anyways, despite his mastered skills and beautiful moves, I couldn't bring myself to be scared of my calmest and confident friend Jasper.

I always imagined that seeing Emmett fighting would be an amusing thing to watch. If I only knew how wrong I was. He wasn't this tactical, graceful fighter that Jasper was; he just fought. That was the only way I could describe it, as whenever any werewolf came near him he would punch straight and square, and the poor werewolves just simply fly into one of the nearest trees. Talking about Emmett's face…well, it just looked like he was having fun. Knowing him, he would have done anything for this moment. What I couldn't fail to notice were his ripped muscles; with every move they rippled underneath his tight t-shirt, even more so than Jasper. Suddenly, Emmett turned around, and did the same thing as Jasper; he winked! Darn-big-ripped-muscled-dimpled-teddybear vampire! Once again my cheeks were flaming at being caught checking a guy's muscles out. I would have to live this for don't know how long—_very _long, knowing I would hear no end of this from Emmett.

The last one I saved for my eyes was the most beautiful, the most handsome man I've ever seen. Carlisle. I knew that he didn't like fighting or violence, but now he was doing it…_for me. _And I had to say that I personally thanked in my mind the werewolves for coming here, to ignite the scene in front of me.  
According to me, he was in the middle of both Emmett and Jasper. Nor was he heavily muscled like Emmett, nor did he have very slight muscles like Jasper. His form just looked…_right. _He was wearing a no sleeve cotton shirt, leaving a few buttons down to expose his well-built chest. I had a good view of his body then; with every move, his biceps rippled very subtly, but enough to give me an idea that they were moving. The contours of his chest were also subtle; his neck through to his chest was the view I would never, _ever, _forget. It was just indescribable. Just beautiful and manly. Jasper caught my eye once again, and this time, he gave me a gentle smile. He knew my heart.

All caught up in this, I didn't notice a red-haired vampire behind me until she placed her cold hand lightly on my neck.

Victoria.

I knew, always knew in the back of my mind that after James, Victoria would come back to take her revenge for her mate, who was killed by Edward in Twilight. Oh, by the way, I give names to the phases in my life, and I called mine and Edward's relationship Twilight.

And now, here she was, not failing to break the hypothesis I had.

Before I could even manage a scream, Victoria's hand was yanked away from my neck from the last person I expected to see.

Edward.

Soon, I was engrossed in another scene where Edward and Victoria were fighting. Edward had one advantage; he could easily know what Victoria's next move will be, as he could read her mind. And that was what the next five minutes were—blurred two figures weaving around each other, and then eventually Victoria weakening, weakening, until she was no more than ash and dust, and a memory forever.

Edward was standing there, looking at the ashes for few moments while I examined him. He looked exactly the same as before, except his bronze hair tousled after the fight. Slowly, he lifted his eyes to meet mine; the same topaz that had dazzled me so many times before. He started walking towards me until he was standing right in front of me, all the time looking into my eyes. His eyes…they seemed a lot softer, more loving, as if asking for forgiveness. I remembered all the times we've shared before; all the gentle moments, intense moments, and some moments where we had to work through them together. The accident, the meadow, the James incident, the prom… countless. He gently reached up his hand to cup my cheek, and a single drop escaped my eyes.

I had to choose between one—a dream, or a reality.

Reality seemed so much closer.

**Author Note: Now, the real fun is going to begin. Thanks for those who stuck with me, I hope you're satisfied with this story so far. LOL for Bella for naming her relationship Twilight! Love you all and I look forward to your reviews!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Carlisle's POV**

She was lost in his eyes, probably remembering old memories and moments they've shared in their prosperous relationship. I didn't know what to think. She seemed torn…but what for I didn't know. The words were lost, even in my mind. If I was given pen and paper then, I would probably ramble on as I've done in the previous forty-one words.

I vaguely felt Jasper's, Alice's, Emmett's, and Rosalie's eyes shifting slightly towards my direction. That was the moment I definitely knew they knew about my heart. However, my eyes remained transfixed on Bella. I lover her. That was only what I could think of all the time while she was in Edward's arms.

Few minutes passed. Edward lowered his head towards Bella's, and I think I saw a bit of doubt on her face. I could only assume; it was not my place to make any assumptions. Suddenly, their lips met, and that was my queue to slip away inside the house, with a broken heart to mend. I was a doctor; but this case seemed beyond my limits.

**Bella's POV**

Our lips met, and everything seemed right. Well, it only seemed. But it didn't feel. Even engrossed in my kiss, I still managed to notice Carlisle leaving silently.

So, at the end I chose reality. Yeah I know… I should have stuck to my true love and heart, not choose Edward, and all that, but really (and it hurts my heart when I say it) Carlisle is an impossible dream. It just that…some part of me loved Edward as well, and I knew he loved me back. Carlisle would always think of me as a friend, a confidant. And I would always be with him. And Edward.

**Alice's POV**

Poor guy Carlisle, I thought.

But this has to happen—Bella will get over her self-esteem problems through this route, and probably learn a lot more. Edward turned towards us—oh no, I forgot he could still read minds! However, when he stood facing us with one arm around Bella's waist possessively, his brow furrowed in confusion. Then he spoke the most shocking words that I never even dreamt to hear.

"I can't seem to hear your thoughts" he said, and I could actually feel the shock and happiness coming off all four of us vampires. This is like a dream; it would work to our advantage for what we are going to do.  
We looked at each others faces, exchanging silent conversations. Finally, Bella shrugged, and said "We'll think about it later… let's go in"  
Just as we were about to leave, Jasper stopped and interrupted. "I want to go hunting before going in; that fighting made me tired" he said, while slightly winking at me. Knowing him, he would _never _get tired, and I'm telling that because we've done things even more tiring than this before. Jasper felt my lust, and winked at me again.  
"I'll go with him too" I offered. He complied.  
"Man, I wanna go too. You coming too Rose?" Emmett asked, and when Rosalie nodded, we quickly waved at the newly formed couple and left, to plan for the big event tomorrow.

**Carlisle's POV**

I raced upstairs, and the only place I could think of going to was my study. I stopped dead in the door frame.

Everywhere I looked, I saw Bella. She was standing beside me, holding my hand. I knew I was having a hallucination; I felt no heartbeat from her, and it was too good to be true.

She tugged on my hand and pulled me along to the vast collection of bookshelves. I started running my hand slowly on the book-spines, and she placed her hand on top of mine softly. I looked at her and met her eyes; oh, so much love, so much life.

She started walking towards the window-sill; I remember how we used to sit on it and talk on for countless hours. I followed her, and when she sat, I sat facing her. She talked endlessly, and I kept listening to her sweet melodious voice, kept observing her plump lips forming every syllable.

I held her hand, and she scooted closer to me. Closer, and closer til our noses were only mere inches away. Then I looked into her eyes. Unusual for brown eyes, they had depth in them. I understood why; they were made up of tiny flecks of millions of colours…jade, topaz, even some red, and some blue...

I reached up to cup her milky cheek, to feel the smooth softness, and she gave me a secret smile. All of the sudden, she vanished in thin air. Cliché. But it was true this time.

I hope I could survive without these hallucinations.

**Alice's POV**

The first thing I felt was Rosalie grabbing my shoulders and shaking me violently. Then I heard her voice.

"…Carlisle and Bella are soul mates!" she exclaimed.  
Oh, I felt so bad for this, the things that were happening now. But it had to be like this—I knew Carlisle loved Bella, but we have to give Bella time to realize what is actually between Bella and Carlisle.  
I voiced my thoughts to three vampires sitting cross-legged on the forest floor along with me.

"Please guys, don't worry, everything will turn out the way we expect. Plus, I can see we're going to have a _lot _of _fun _tomorrow!"  
This had the desired effect; Emmett was seething with excitement, and we all had massive grins on our faces.

"So Pixie, tell us the plan" Emmett urged, and I spilled the beans.

**Author's Note: Hope u enjoy the next chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Edward's POV**

It's hard to believe that me and Bella met each other only yesterday after uncountable seconds, hours, days. Everything, expect not being able to read anyone's mind in my family, seemed as if that dreadful birthday never took place. She had welcomed me with open, selfless arms, and I chose to ignore the flicker of doubt I saw in Bella's eyes if only for a millisecond.

Carlisle didn't talk to me much since yesterday; he seemed to have vanished in his study. I gathered that he was having trouble getting over Esme. So I gave him some space.  
After dropping off Bella yesterday night, I noticed all of my siblings had something going on between them. I smelled mischief. However I let it pass, for I didn't want to trust my instincts to make wrong decisions.

Now it was Sunday morning, and I was eagerly waiting for Bella. So to pass some time, I sought out Alice, and soon found her in the garden watering some roses with Jasper's arms wrapped around her. As always they seemed to be in a bubble. I was going to leave them alone, but they conversation intrigued me to listen more.

"Jasper" Alice asked lazily in question.  
"Hmm" Jasper replied.  
"You see those two beautiful blood-red roses over there?" she asked, and I started to sought out the flowers she was talking about. I located them, and Jasper answered for me.  
"Yes I see them. Aren't they beautiful?" he asked her, and I couldn't help but agree. They were two roses, but they seemed one, united. The scarlet petals shone of love and passion in the morning sunshine.  
"I agree" Alice replied. "They remind me of Bella and Carlisle" WHAT! IS SHE OUT OF HER MIND! I was seething with...jealousy. Alice continued "Remember after Esme and Edward left? They were always together...always talking, discussing, laughing" She laughed and turned to face Jasper, while still in his arms. "Always together"

Those words hurt. Always together. I regretted leaving Bella... but I was out of my mind.

To clear my mind, I turned and left for the living room. While entering, I saw Emmett and Rosalie working on a laptop; well, on closer inspection, they were browsing through some photos taken on Bella's 18th Birthday. The current photo they were seeing was...ouch! It was of Bella and Carlisle, with Carlisle kissing Bella on the cheek. It was such an innocent gesture, but somehow to my eyes it looked romantic, a strong bond visible between the two.  
"Aww... don't they look cute together?" Emmett asked Rosalie, while tightening his arm around her. In response, she leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled.  
"Just like me and you" she responded, and at that moment I hated Rosalie way too much for even a vampire's mind.

I fled, my anger, jealousy, and hatred getting too much on me. Only two things, those bloody roses and that dreadful birthday's picture, filled me with so much emotion-even I couldn't believe my distrust for Bella, and for my father, Carlisle.

I didn't know what to do.

Just then, I heard my salvation-or, rather her truck-coming gradually towards our home. Bella's truck.

All my worries seemed to be dissipated when the thought of seeing Bella filled my senses. Feeling her humanity, her warmth was the biggest gift to my frozen state. Without further ado, I raced outside, and before Bella knew what was happening, I had scooped her in a hug. I heard her frantic cream and her heart racing, but I couldn't care less; I just wanted her.

I put her down quickly, and before she could protest, I captured her lips with mine. She was mine! She loved me! At this moment I didn't care if I would hurt her or not—I just kissed.

I vaguely felt someone's hands trying to untangle me from Bella. I roared, the vibrations from within from my chest. I grasped Bella tight, my lips still on hers.

Somebody, whoever they were, yanked me away from Bella and the next thing I knew I was flying deep into the forest. Green was surrounding me, until I landed with a big crack on the floor as a welcome. The next moment, Carlisle materialized in front of me; he yanked me upright again, and then he did what I thought he would never, ever, do; he slapped me.

**Jasper's POV**

I felt pain, guilt, and anger from outside. And I heard a too familiar heartbeat.

I was outside in an instant. There I found my sister, my family, standing shock still, her face void of anything. I knew the turmoil inside her was a different story.

I started shaking her shoulders gently, while calling out to her "Bella! Tell me what happened!"

She gave one single response. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Bella! Answer me!" I tried again. She looked into my eyes, and her shell broke loose. She collapsed into my arms.


	23. Chapter 23

**Carlisle's POV**

My mind was not coordinating with my brain; all I was thinking was this boy, Edward, hurt my Anima. Even though I was no Jasper, I could just feel the pain Bella was feeling once Edward had grabbed her… and the next thing I knew was that I was, with Edward, in the forest, my hand without my permission flying towards Edward's face.

And I didn't regret it.

A minute had passed since both of us vampires had frozen n the time frame, with Edward on the forest floor caressing his cheek and his face contoured in the expression of shock, and me standing calmly facing him.

And the next thing I knew, he had ran away.

**Jasper's POV**

Following Carlisle's scent, I ran deep into the forest...yet I didn't find a drop of any emotion coming off nearby. My head was starting to spin; what if he's done something he'll regret? This just made me run faster.  
All of the sudden, Carlisle was standing before me. Just like that-without making any sound, or without letting me sense any emotion...or maybe he wasn't just feeling anything.  
"What happened Carlisle?" I asked him when I took in his neutral expression, which kind of didn't match with his disheveled appearance, and the fact that Edward was nowhere in sight.  
"He's gone...for a while" he replied. I so wished the first phrase he said would become the truth.  
"Lets see Bella" I commanded, and we started running towards our mates.

I didn't have anything against Edward; I had just lived along with him to tolerate him. We were in a mutual agreement every time...for example I would never be near Bella when he was around. Till now I thought he was just scared for her security, but over the past few days I had figured the puzzle out; if I was near Edward then there was a risk I would figure out his dark intentions through analyzing his emotion structure. Thinking of that gave me some comfort that I was not as weak as I thought I was.  
Now Carlisle and Bella had fallen in love with each other...and it was taking a long time to confess to each other. I sighed when I thought of that.

Hearing my sigh, Carlisle asked me "Are you okay?"  
_I'm worried about you Carlisle _"No Carlisle, I'm fine"

Eventually we reached our destination. Bella was still crying in Rosalie's arms...but Bella didn't feel grief as I expected, but pure regret.  
"Shh Bella, Edward's gone, he won't harm you" Rosalie comforted her in soothing tones.  
"It's not him I fear" she replied, while straightening up. _What the hell did she mean? _She took a deep breath in and answered my internal question. "I fear I had made the wrong decision"

_Yes!_ My dear, sweet friend was finally coming to her senses! I caught Alice's, Rose's, and Emmett's eyes and gave them a big, yet subdued (so Carlisle can't see it) grin. They too understood that things were starting to get better and better.

_It's time _was what Alice's gaze told us three vampires.

**Carlisle's POV**

So it turned out that I accompanied Bella in the journey to her home. I gazed at the scenery flying by, in no mood to break the understanding silence. Bella seemed to be pondering over something, and after a while, her expression changed to have made a set decision. I mustered the courage to ask then the question that had been infuriating me since she had said something certain to Rosalie.

"Ani-Bellla" I stuttered, very close to revealing my own, special 'nickname' for her. I internally sighed with relief, for being careful enough to actually disguise the 'Ani' bit with a throat clearing sound. However good it was for a human, my stuttering would be appalling for vampires. This was another reason (out of many) that added to the fact that I was glad I was with Bella, who seem to frown in confusion to my stuttering. Deciding to be quiet, she waited for me to continue.**  
**

"I was wondering..." I started. Bella looked at me this time, amusement clearly visible in her eyes.  
"I obviously gathered that Carlisle" she replied, while giggling slightly. I couldn't help but smile, while her warm eyes melted in mine.

I felt contentment, while we looked into each others eyes. I felt warm, and I couldn't seem to keep the smile off from my face...I couldn't even seem to describe the tiny, irrelevant moment fully. I felt that Bella loved me too, and I felt full.  
I asked her. "Is there any decision you could make wrong?" Somehow, I felt like I was asking her _"Do you think you should have chosen me and not Edward? Do you love me then?"_

Her smile got even wider... certainly not what I expected. Bella had _something _going on, and I wanted to find out.

She pulled her truck in the driveway, parked it, and then faced me fully, while turning her body properly. I did the same.

"Yes" was all she said, and she went inside, leaving me in shock to cover the journey home.

**Alice POV**

"Aww... that's going to be so romantic!" I squealed excitedly, while finishing watching the vision of 5 minutes later.  
Everyone crowded around me. I smiled smugly; sometimes it's so _COOL _to be able to see the future! Immediately, I sensed questions flying off towards me.

Rosalie: "Alice, SPILL THE BEANS!"  
Emmett: "TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME ABOUT BABY BELLS AND DADDY CARLISLE!"  
Jasper: Feeling my bright and romantic emotions, he just pulled me close and put his arm around my shoulders. At this, I smiled; I loved the way he was always so patient.

When I didn't answer, Rosalie and Emmett decide to calm down slightly. Jasper decided to do something first; he started extracting all the love emitted from both Bella and Carlisle from my vision, and dissipated it as a thick blanket around all of us. I smiled; this beautiful creature just knew how to express everything perfectly.  
Naturally, feeling the emotions, both of us couples started standing close to each other. Even Emmett was calm for once.  
Slowly, Jasper started seeping away the emotions, so all I could feel was what I felt before; just sheer joy.

After waiting for a moment, I started talking.  
"I think we should confront to Carlisle today, after he gets back. The episode that happened between them today seems like our signal" I paused and waited for agreement. Obviously, I saw small bobbing of heads; we've waited for this too long. "Carlisle's confidence seems to have increased, but I don't know how long that will last-so we think this is the right time!"

Emmett interjected a question. "Are we going to tell him that Bella loves him too?"  
"Good question" I remarked. "No, we wouldn't. We'll help Carlisle on the way to win Bella's heart, but we won't tell him. Any more questions?"  
Hearing none, I said, "Then lets get waiting for Carlisle!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Carlisle POV**

First time in my existence, I was not sure. Not sure if what I heard was the truth, or my own invention. Despite myself, I chose the first option; maybe Bella loved me. We shared a deep friendship with each other, partially because of the infinite times I have visited her in the hospital. And the friendship had turned into something other...

Just the thought filled me with so much exhilaration that I jumped high in happiness, admired the beauty of the forest canopy, and raced elegantly across the jade forest. My shirt flapped with the speed, and my hair felt luxuriant. I felt light all over; the strength consuming my whole form.

Eventually, I reached our Mansion, and at the sight of it I slowed down. However hard I tried, I couldn't wipe the grin off my face.  
Upon entering, I headed casually towards my study, my hair and clothes disheveled, smiling, humming. I looked up nonchalantly, and down again, and then up again; for I saw four vampires 'ganging' up on me. Well, with folded arms and questioning looks. I said what I always thought was improper English and would never say in my life.

"What?" I asked innocently. Yet I got no reply.  
A moment passed. And then, there was a sudden rush of movement.  
"Congratulations Carlisle!" Hugs and, in my daughters' cases, kisses were given to me, with gracious smiles and winks at my dumbfounded expression. _Surely they can't-_  
"We know you love Bella, Daddy!" said Emmett, in a squeaky voice. _-know._

_Wow! _was all I could think of, before restoring my face-aching grin. This day was going great so far!

**Alice's POV**

I couldn't stop grinning as I saw enlightened faces around me. I felt satisfied; this was one of the occasional times that I have seen both Jasper and Carlisle _glowing. _Well, Jasper is not a man to show such extent of emotion, so I think it is understandable that I'm happy to see him happy. But Carlisle?  
I'm happy to see Carlisle's eyes glowing with happiness because I truly never got a chance to repay him for so many things he's done for me. True I've looked out and saved our family from catastrophes a lot of time, but I never really truly done anything special for Carlisle as an individual.  
And it's true that at one point, in the first few years that I met him, I loved him. I really did…but then it was the first time any man had shown such love and care towards me. However, he had Esme then, and then at that time they looked in bliss together. So, I settled in the family being happy and cheerful.  
Then I found Jasper…my smart, emphatic, handsome, gorgeous, dazzling, over-protective vampire. And I found out what true love really is.

In midst of congratulations and celebrations, Jasper turned around and looked at me, and he smiled his subtle yet meaningful smile. Approaching me, he said, "You are feeling very happy" and put his arm around my petite shoulders. I sighed, leaning into his chest.

A few minutes later, everyone was seated in the living room, each of us sitting with our partners…except Carlisle. He was also thinking the same thing as he looked at the vacant space by him with yearning. Oh how I wanted to tell Bella the truth…but that wouldn't be right. She has to find out herself about the relation they'll share in the near future.

Carlisle spoke up first. "What's next?" he asked innocently, while looking at each of our faces. I think this must be the first time that he is going to admit his love for a woman…after nearly three hundred years. Impressing Esme must have been different then…but Bella is _completely different _and he was _really _nervous now.  
"First calm your nerves" Jasper replied, sounding exasperated. "Bella's not going to bite you—" he paused and smiled at his accidental pun.  
"You should make her realize that she loves you too," Rosalie said, in her wisdom-in-relationship-issues voice. I rolled my eyes; okay, maybe it was a start.  
"But how?" Carlisle asked, a bit edgy.

Poor guy, he really didn't have a clue.

**Carlisle's POV**

I _really _didn't have a clue about this kind of thing. Being around someone you love is completely different to being around them and impressing them.  
"I know!" Emmett suddenly exclaimed, and then he explained his idea. By the end of it, I didn't know what to say.  
"Emmett honey, I think we should use your…idea at a later stage" Rosalie said, while patting Emmett's arm.  
"A _much _later stage" I added, feeling guilty…well he was my son after all, and seeing his disappointed face of course made me guilty.  
"Anyways Emmett, I think this kind of thing would work much better if you do it rather than Carlisle" Rosalie said to boost his ego. Surely, his face lightened up a little. "And anyways, Carlisle is really not that type of guy and Bella will be suspicious"  
Hmm…I never thought of the possibility of being like that around Bella. What if—  
"Carlisle, no way" Alice interjected, while giggling at the vision of me acting very…Emmett-like around a lady. Maybe it was a bad idea after all.

"Maybe…we shouldn't do anything at all" Jasper said quietly. Us all being vampires, we heard him very clearly.  
"Why?" Emmett asked.  
"How?" Rosalie asked.

There was no point. I want my anima to love me for the way I am, not the way I want her to see me as.

**Bella's POV**

Seeing Carlisle's gobsmacked face, I couldn't help but turn around quickly from him and grin—so much that my face ached. I walked slowly towards the door, risking a backwards glance; all I saw was a blur of blonde disappearing into the forest.

Taking out the keys from my jeans pocket, I unlocked the door to find the welcoming arms of silence. I was used to it…and I actually quite liked it when Charlie wasn't home. It gave me time to occasionally cry, laugh, or even just space out catching up with everything freely. Today was one of the days I was planning to sit outside and just think while munching on a slice of pizza.  
Carlisle. That was the only name that came to my mind right now. So easy to fit in with him, so compassionate, so caring…so beautiful. And he made me feel beautiful, worthy, and most of all, a woman.

I fiddled unconsciously with my dragonfly ring. I still remember the nervousness on Carlisle's face, the surprise on my face when I saw such beautiful ring, finally how gently Carlisle placed the ring on my right-hand finger, and the electric current flowing between us when he placed a butterfly kiss on my hand. But most of all, how he kept my gaze locked with his all the time—all the time telling me that I am special, worthy, and beautiful in my own right.  
Talking to him is so easy…he opens up, and lets me unwound. I still remember the conversation we had in the hospital…I smiled gloriously at the scene of Carlisle wearing glasses.

"Thinking of someone?"

I jumped, and even let out a yelp while facing the intruder. It's not everyday that your close friends jus sneak up on you, especially appearing magically out of the forest.

"Jasper! Never, NEVER sneak up on me EVER AGAIN!" I practically shouted on his face, but his grin remained indifferent.

"Sorry honey, not everyday you can sneak up on a human like this" Jasper replied casually, while plopping down next to me. I studied him more closely; he was wearing khaki shorts with a sleeve-less cotton shirt, with few of the top buttons undone. This seemed more like Jasper's taste—and I liked him like this. He turned to look at me lazily, and I smiled at him while seeing sunlight playing with his blonde hair and the bare arm, which was exposed to the sun escaping through our tree barrier. His arm had sheen of a marble—I expected the angular sparkles like Edward's skin.

"I'm guessing you didn't expect my arm to be like this in the Sun" Jasper remarked while sensing my gaze on his arm.  
I looked up and answered. "Edward's skin…it's like mini angular crystals sticking out". I still remembered the first time I saw him in the Sun…it was beautiful.  
"We've never really understood the reason for the textures" Jasper replied.  
"Well…to me it seems like it kind of, um, define your personality?" my statement ended up coming out like a question. Jasper cocked his head, and I hurriedly explained more. "Edward's personality…he has a lot of mood swings and therefore is uneven, like angular diamonds. While yours is smooth, muted like a marble…maybe showing your calm nature?"  
"You know, that makes sense" Jasper replied after giving it a thought. Leaning back on the tree trunk, he explained further. "Emmett's skin shines like stainless steel…showing his physical strength. Rosalie's is similar to Edward's but more smoother…easy to see why" Jasper smirked at me. I smiled back—it did make sense.

"And Carlisle's?" I asked when he didn't proceed any further. Opening his eyes, he replied.

"You'll see that for yourself"


	25. Chapter 25

**Bella's POV**

I opened my eyes, and the last thing I expected was seeing the forest canopy shadowing over me. I got up slowly, groggily. Another thing I didn't expect was wearing a red, frilly gown. Upon close examination, the gown had intricate lace covering the bodice, with loose low-hanging sleeves—it seemed Victorian style, but different; I couldn't put my finger on where I'd seen it before. I stood up gracefully, and maybe the least expected thing was that _I _was wearing heels. I shook my head—bouncy curls fluttered on my exposed neck.

My eyes automatically panned across to gauge my surroundings. I seemed to be in some sort of circular clearing in a forest, and surprisingly the clearing was well lit with warm sunlight. For a brief moment, I lifted my face up to bask in the warmth. Then I walked _in heels _around the clearing, trying to get some sort of idea of where I was.

The rustling of footsteps made me twirl around in shock. When I saw who it was, I relaxed instantly.

It was Carlisle.

But it wasn't. He looked so different, so dejected. His blond locks were tousled, bits of leaves and dust in their imprisonment. His clothes seemed in the same state; a once white shirt with ruffs and wrist ruffs was in the place where his usual crisp cotton shirt should be, and some sort of stockings with flat shoes with rounded toes replaced his well ironed black trousers. And he still looked incredibly handsome as always.

"Carlisle?" I called out. He looked at me—actually he looked through me, like I wasn't there. I can't even explain how frustrating that was. Angry, I started walking towards him, but something else got there before me.

Werewolves.

Carlisle's eyes _did_ see five of them, but instead of springing into a defensive position, he sighed in defeat and just stood there…as if waiting for fate. _Carlisle…you can't give up. You have to fight. For me._

What seemed a minute of silence was only a split-second before the wolves pounded on him, and the last thing I heard was a loud tear before passing out.

* * *

I woke up bolt upright in my bed, my tangled hair plastered to my clammy face. I looked over at my bedside clock—5 am. I looked down at myself; I was wearing my pyjamas, and no heels. I sighed with relief—it was only a dream. Carlisle's…safe. Suddenly, I found a stream of tears threatening to spill.

_It was only a dream._

Before I knew it, my feet carried me fully dressed in jeans and t-shirt, towards my truck. I was going to see Carlisle. Right now, 5 o'clock in the morning.

_It was only a bloody dream!_

I drove in the dark silence, down the beaten nearly unnoticeable track towards the Cullen's mansion. I tried to push the images of my dream out of my mind, instead thinking of seeing Carlisle live in flesh…_alive._

After what seemed like hours, I finally reached the Cullen's' Mansion. I hastily got out of the truck, and started jogging towards the front door. My jogging turned to running, until it turned into a full short sprint. Just about when I was reaching the door, somebody opened it and I ran straight into them.

"Ouch" I mumbled.

"Bella?" I heard somebody whisper. I can recognize that voice anywhere; with its slight twang of some other accent and the way the letter 'a' was dragged out… It was Carlisle. I looked up to meet his concerned golden eyes, and immediately I felt a tear rolling down my cheek. I felt silly for worrying so much in the first place, but then this was one of the dreams that feels so god damn real. Seeing Carlisle live in flesh filled me with extreme relief.

In a split second we were magically upstairs in Carlisle's study. I was sitting in his umber-coloured leather chair, with Carlisle kneeling in front of me. I noticed that he was wearing dark-coloured jeans, oddly with a mint-green shirt un-tucked and a beige tie hanging loosely around his neck. He was getting ready to go to the Hospital…before I came in and interrupted.

Carlisle leaned forward and cupped my cheeks, wiping a tear with his thumb. The cool of his hands, as always, felt completely comforting.

"Do you need a drink?" he asked me quietly. I shook my head silently.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked suddenly, after a few minutes of collecting myself.

"Hunting" he replied shortly. Carlisle was looking at me expectantly, requesting silently for me to begin. I sighed and began telling him all about my dream; how both of us were dressed oddly, how he looked defeated, and how the werewolves just attacked him.

"You were _killed" _I whispered, my voice breaking. "And you didn't do anything" I said, while looking into his eyes attentively, silently telling him to never, _ever _do the same thing in realism. If the dream was awful, I couldn't imagine how it would be in reality. Carlisle's hands left my face and gathered my two hands, grasping them firmly.

"I would never leave you" he replied simply, with a faintly pleased smile.

"Can you…hug me?" I asked uncertainly. He grinned and stood up, opening up his arms for me. I swiftly stood up and hugged him, with my arms around his waist, palms flat on his back, and my head tucked comfortably under his chin. I felt Carlisle move his head to my shoulder, and felt his arms securely around me. Perfect. Every inch of our bodies was touching, and the cool of his body felt oddly warm and comforting. I inhaled his scent; fresh, almost with a hint of citrus, and fresh rain. His scent felt like it was blanketing me, intoxicating me, but at the same time it's alerting, awakening. It was soft yet rich at the same time…that's why it's so hard to describe.

"You smell wonderful" I blurted out without thinking. It turned out that we said that at the same time. I pulled away slightly to face him; both of us were grinning at each other. This felt so damn natural.

I saw Carlisle's grin soften into a faint smile, and I felt my lips matching his smile. His eyes, as always, melted into mine; I felt myself being pulled towards him and my head tilted slightly. Carlisle copied my actions—I wanted to shut my eyes and let my body take over, but I wanted to capture every moment of this…and this time I _knew _there was no stopping. I could feel the cool radiating of his lips; and then, before our lips met, I felt Carlisle softly murmur against my lips "I love you".

My eyes widened, but I threw my arms over his shoulders and pulled him closer to me. I would've expected metaphors conjuring in my mind like 'cold yet fiery' or 'strong yet tender', but my mind couldn't think of anything except getting closer of his body as I tasted the sweet nectar of his lips. Our lips moulded perfectly together; it was magical, the way his lips connected with mine. I felt his hands caressing my neck, slowing sliding up and down my back, grasping me tightly, desperately. I intervened my hands in his hair; oh how many times I'd dreamt of feeling his silk in my hands, and now I had, I disapproved my imagination—this was not the right thing to imagine, as you have to be in the moment to actually sense it. Upon my massaging of his hair, Carlisle made a low, soft sound deep from his chest; he purred, and boy did that make me pull myself even closer to him as humanly possible. It was nothing like any previous moment of my life. It was a kiss of affection, deep passion igniting from both of our hearts and coursing through both of our lips causing an electrical surge, deeper than the countless times we've felt before.

"Bella?" he asked me between kisses that were fluttering on my neck.

"Yes?" I gasped, breathless. I would have fallen, had he not been there to hold me. I was short enough that I had to reach up on my tiptoes, but he just yanked me up, closer to him.

"Alla mia amata anima, il mio cuore ti apparterrà sempre... Mi chiedo s'è stato mio fin da quando ti ho messo gli occhi addosso." He murmured looking deep into my eyes, his breath cool against my lips.I was fascinated by the way his lips manouvered and his tongue rolled while speaking this forgein language. I wanted to kiss his lips yet again. Carlisle saw my eyes gazing at his lips longingly, as he cupped my cheek with one land and caressed my swollen lip with his thumb.

"In English?" I asked, curious, even though I heard the passion and affection laced in his voice. He smiled, and translated.

"To my dear soul, my heart will always belong to you ... I wonder if it's been mine ever since I laid my eyes on you."

**Author Note: Sorry for the late update, I had exams for previous weeks...to make up for it, I tried to write a hopefully long and satisfactory chapter. Thank you for sticking with the story!  
By the way, thanks to Elav for the wonderful response and for correcting my Italian...I did use Google Translate! Thankyou to all the reviewers, like seza3175, Kelleygirl, Kathy Heister, Kouga's older woman (I LOVED YOUR COMMENT ON THIS CHAP :D) and i could go on and on...  
Lots of love and the next chap will be amazing ;) **


	26. Chapter 26

**Carlisle's POV**

Next day we were in a flight to Italy.

Of course Alice and the others knew what was going to happen yesterday, and that was the reason of why they made a plan for a long hunt. They were extremely happy than surprised when they found me and Bella curled up cosily together on the sofa in the living room, patiently waiting for their return…even though I wasn't in any hurry; I was satisfied in keeping Bella close to my own body.

Alice managed to give us a very pleasant surprise of a weekend trip to Italy. She, Jasper, and I managed to persuade Charlie to let Bella to come with us. This was perfect. Oh, and Alice had already packed our bags for us, which was a gift…or a death wish.

What I realized too late was that we were going to travel by a plane. So now, before take-off, I made a confession to Bella.

"You...have a phobia of flying?" Bella exclaimed, perhaps a bit too loudly. I saw some amused faces turning our way, and I ducked my head in embarrassment. I nodded subtly. She stifled her laugh, and asked "Is there any way I can help?" She asked, entertained but caring at the same time. I smiled, and I heard her heartbeat pick up.

"Yes" I replied "Just stay here and hold my hand"

"You can't get rid of me!" she whispered in my ear, and planted a kiss on my cheek. "And there's nowhere else to go in this plane"

I felt the plane getting ready for leaving stable ground. If I were human, I would be dashing to the toilets right now, my stomach ready to reject.

"Need to dash to the toilets?" Bella asked me, teasingly.

The plane was picking speed. I scooted as close as I could to Bella, hugging her and burrowing my face in the curve of her neck. "This is not funny!" I mumbled.

Bella laughed, and started intertwining her fingers in my hair. I instinctively purred, and in return I heard my entire family laugh. I looked up at Bella, and saw her subtly blush.

"You okay now?" she questioned.

"Yes" I replied, while sitting up and letting Bella cuddle me, resting her head on my chest.

"Can you explain…I mean vampires aren't supposed to be…you know…phobia—seriously?" Bella murmured, while laughing towards the end. I was still embarrassed and a slight bit annoyed—it's not exactly _my _fault that I don't find flying easy. Everyone in my family knew that, even Alice.

"ALICE!" I exclaimed, perhaps a bit too loudly. Alice knew of my phobia of planes, and still she put me in this suffering knowingly. I was way beyond annoyed to notice the sudden silence rippling through the whole plane.

"Yes?" she replied sweetly, a hint of mischief dancing in her eyes. I tried to calm down and not lose my composure.

"Couldn't we have traveled by a ship or something else?" I asked through gritted teeth. She, in return, gave me a taunting sweet smile. Then I lost it.

"BECAUSE YOU FREAKING KNOW THAT I ABSOLUTELY HATE PLANES!" I shouted, feeling my eyes dilate.

"Carlisle, calm down" Bella intervened out of the blue. "It'll be over soon, and you are fine now"

"But Alice knew—"I started, before being interrupted by Bella placing a finger on my lips.

"Just stop having a go at that poor little thing!" Bella reasoned, a hint of anger creeping in her voice. 'Poor little thing' huh? Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice stick out her tongue at me. Last straw.

"POOR LITTLE THING? HER? YEAH…COMPLETELY! SHE A DEVIL, THE MOST EVIL VAMPIRE I'VE EVER MET! YOU SHOULD TAKE MY SIDE!" I yelled, for the first time, at my darling Bella. Well, she wasn't much behind.

"REALLY? CARLISLE, ALICE IS MY BEST FRIEND BEFORE YOU ARE MY FUTURE HUSBAND!" Bella suddenly shouted at my face, but my mind didn't fail to register the last bit. She was blushing, weather it was from anger or from realisation and embarrassment. However, that last little bit dissolved all my ingenious profanities.

"FINE!" I came up with the childish insult.

"FINE!" she replied, copying me while folding up her arms.

We turned away from each other in annoyance. Only then did I start to notice one other thing—the whole plane was watching us, some in bewilderment, and some in amusement. I saw an old lady, perhaps in her eighties, watching us with a fond smile. I wondered what she must be thinking of right now.

"_ALICE!" The blond man shouted, the member of the family who had captured everyone's attention from the beginning. He was in his twenties sitting with a beautiful brunette._

"_Yes?" The petite form of Alice replied, and from her voice I could plainly hear the mischief, as if she knew exactly how her plan was going to work. The other blond next to her suppressed a smile like me, presumably laughing at her girlfriend's antics._

"_Couldn't we have traveled by a ship or something else?" The blonde asked calmly, though I can't imagine how he managed that after seeing Alice's clearly fake smile. Well…he didn't. He started shouting._

"_BECAUSE YOU FREAKING KNOW THAT I ABSOLUTELY HATE PLANES!" even though his back was facing me, I could imagine his face distorted in anger. I noticed the other passengers startling at his outburst. I was glad he didn't give me a heart attack._

At that bit, I couldn't help but start laughing at our stupid banter. Emmett, who had been holding it for so long, joined me full on. My anger dissipated, I turned towards Bella and she joined in, and her infectious laughter speeded throughout the plane. The awkwardness of the previous situation long-forgotten...except one thing that Bella had said.

"Future husband?" I asked her, and in return receiving smiles (from the fellow passengers) and a glower and a blush (from Bella).

"So, how long have you been together?" asked a girl sitting in front of us, grinning openly. She must be round about seven, and had brunette hair similar to Bella's' in a ponytail.

"Since yesterday" Bella answered before me, and the girls jaw dropped in surprise.

"But you two look so...like my mummy and daddy!" She exclaimed, not hiding her shock and awe as she looked at her mummy and daddy in turns, who were smiling at her. I decided to answer first.

"We've known each other since last September" I stated. "It's taken me a long time to make Bella fall for me" I laughed, while Bella beamed at me.

"Well, anyone would fall for you" I heard a girl shout out from behind. I just laughed it off.

"You know, it's my so called 'casing' that anyone would fall for" I held up Bella's hand close to my lips and kissed her dragonfly ring. "But it's hard to find a woman who loves you for your personality, your interests, your thoughts, and just your soul" I muttered, while leaning in and kissing Bella lightly. A chorus of 'awww's echoed around us, with Alice and Rosalie squealing like rats on high (as Emmett would say). I could feel Bella's smile forming as we departed.

"As it is hard to find a man who would pick a girl like me" Bella stated, while looking down at our intervened hands. I lifted her chin up with my free hand.

"Never, _ever, _say that again" I replied seriously. I never understood; Bella always made herself out as a plain average _girl, _where she is intelligent, a calm personality, had an amazing sense of humor, and lastly, she is a _beautiful _woman. At that moment I made it one of my goals to prove to her somehow that what she thinks isn't right.

"So how did you two meet Alice and…um…" a girl sitting behind Alice and Jasper asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"I'm Jasper" Jasper introduced himself as he smiled and waved to the girl. She blushed subtly, of course affected by our naturally good looks.

"We met in a diner and fell in love at first sight" Alice answered simply.

"Isn't it strange, falling in love at first sight?" Jasper asked, looking around the plane at everyone. Some smiled warmly at their partners, and others pondered on his question by themselves.

"Sometimes you make the wrong choice" Jasper continued, while looking at Bella. She returned him a small sad smile, probably remembering Edward. I let it pass. "Most of the time…it's right" he smiled at Alice, as if sharing their own little secret.

"There's something that just clicks when you see them, doesn't it? A real sense of excitement to learn more about them—"

"I definitely agree" Rosalie interrupted. "Believe me, love at first sight is the most beautiful thing that can happen to you" she said, giving a wide smile to Emmett which he returned generously.

Eventually, all the couples on the plane had recited their own stories—some were humorous, some emotional, some enjoyable. The journey passed smoothly, and soon we were landing in Italy.

* * *

"Freshen up" instructed Alice "and then…WE'LL GO SHOPPING! Meet up downstairs in an hour"

Unusually, everyone retired to their suites sharing Alice's excitement. After all, shopping in Italy is different than the US.

The suite Bella and me were allocated was furnished tastefully with soft creams, enhancing the faint sunlight pouring through the windows displaying the ancient architecture outside. From the corner of my eye I could see Bella running her gaze from the royal chandelier on the ceiling to the pale marble floor, her lips set in a shape of an 'o'. She took a step forward, almost warily as if the marble would crack under her feet. I couldn't help but grin as she did a twirl when reaching the center of the room like a child in Disneyland.

"This is…" Bella started, not finding a word to finish her thought.

"Disneyland?" I blurted out.

"Exactly" she grinned at me while plopping on the bed contently. I dumped our bags nearby and joined Bella. Both facing the ceiling, I let our hands touch lightly.

After a while, Bella got up unexpectedly and strolled over to the windows, leaving me turning my head lazily in her wake. She looked outside, tracing unseen patterns on the windowpane.

"Sometimes I'm scared…" Bella began, her back facing me. I plopped myself on an elbow. "That you'll leave me" she finished, turning around and facing me. Her face looked so conflicted—all I wanted to do was to smooth those worry lines on her forehead, steal that gloom from those lowered eyes, and wiping that frown from her pursed lips. I felt anger spike up slightly because the memory of Bella's birthday still lingered in the corners of my consciousness, Edward's memory always there.

Now I stood up, walking towards Bella and stopping inches away from her—so close I could feel her breath fanning on my cold skin. I touched her face with my fingertips, delicately running them over her cheekbones, down to the curve of her mouth.

"I would never leave you" I murmured softly, lifting her chin slightly.

She caught my hand in hers. "Prove it"

There was only one way to do that. I put my arms around her, and then kissed her.

She dug her fingers into my shoulders, their heat traveling deep towards my unbeating heart. She kissed me back frantically, as if she thought she might go to hell for doing it but would be worth it. "Tell me" she said between kisses. "Tell me you'll never leave me like—Oh" she gasped as I drew away from her, only far enough to reach my hands down and put them around her waist. The urgency, and passion in the atmosphere was driving me too crazy. I lifted her up and carried her over to the bed, lifting her to stand on the bed so she was the same height as me. Then she put her hands on either side of my head and leaned forward, so our bodies almost touched—but not quite. It was nerve-wracking. I could feel the feverish heat that came off her; my hands were still on her waist, but it wasn't enough. "Why? Why don't you believe me?" I breathed. Her eyes, surrounded by dark lashes, were easy to read.

"Because I love you" she answered, while pulling me towards her. Bodies folded—chests, hips, legs—like puzzle pieces. She folded her legs around my waist, eliciting a noise of surprise from me. I dug my fingers in the flimsy materials of her tights. Not unexpectedly, they ripped, and my fingers were on the bare skin of my smooth legs. Not to be outdone, she slid her hands under the hem of my shirt. I felt her lingering fingers explore the skin over my ribs, the ridges of my abdomen, my hipbones above the waistband of my jeans. The rational part of my brain was telling me to stop; but the rest of my body was telling that voice to shut up. It was too early but I couldn't help but moan against her mouth, kissing her harder and harder, as if it would never be enough, not quite enough—the shrill ringing made us gasp and pull away, the source unknown. I realized that it was my phone…and guess who was it? Alice.

I reached out in my jeans pocket, unaware of my hand still resting on Bella's thigh. We both read the message together.

_Hi guys! Hope u had fun in that…make out session: D anyways, get ready because if u look at the time, which u 2 haven't bothered 2 look at, you only have 15 mins to get ready. See u downstairs!_

We looked at each other, annoyance clearly written on both of our faces. In a way I was glad that Alice had texted because I don't know if I would have been able to stop.

* * *

An hour later our arms were completely loaded with shopping bags. Despite all the shopping, I hadn't done one thing—buying Bella a present. There was a guilty relief when Bella wanted to go and meet Alice in the lingerie shop.

Kissing her goodbye, I turned and went towards one of the promising jewellery shops.

Suddenly, there was a horrible sound behind me, and then screeching tyres. I turned around abruptly to find a chaotic scene in front of me.

Blood seeping through her head. Her eyes closed, her breathing very slow.

I rushed towards the body on the road, pushing through the crowd. Then I saw her.

Bella.

And in the car were Esme and Edward, horror clearly etched on their faces.

**Hi guys :D sorry I haven't update for so long…but hope this made up for it!**

**I've been reading this amazing series called "The Mortal Instruments". It's actually really good! I recommend it to anyone who hasn't read it :P**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bella's POV**

I've never seen such darkness in my life. Except once when I was trapped in my closet when I was younger.

It was inky black, maybe even blacker than that. What made it even more unwavering was that there was no sound at all.

And then there was a door, its edges glowing with white light cutting through the darkness. I wanted to open it, and I could have, if it wasn't so, so, far away.

**Carlisle's POV**

The scene that paralyzed my gaze tore my heart in two-Bella, her figure outlined with the river of blood leaking through her now broken skull. The slight breathing gave me some hope, but I had never _ever _even thought of seeing Bella like this. Blood was slowly seeping out slowly killing her fragile form, and I yelled incoherently for someone, anyone to call the ambulance.

In a trance, I was vaguely aware of Alice and Jasper lifting me off my knees and half-carried, half-dragged me into one of their cars, away from Bella. I somehow managed to make out figures clad in white rushing around Bella and lifting her to move her into an ambulance. I was so shocked that I completely forgot I was a doctor too...the only thing I knew was her breath was slipping away, painfully quickly.

* * *

"She's in coma Carlisle" Alice said for the umpteenth time, her sadness clouded by her frustration. She was pacing frantically in the hospital's sterile corridor, Jasper opting to sit down next to me on the Grey plastic chairs. Grey—reflecting my mood. "We have to change her...soon. And you know that"

Shock had left my body as soon as Jasper presented me the possibility that if anything severe and life threatening had happened with Bella, we can always change her.

"But she's lost too much blood" I blurted out my now-default reply to Alice's suggestion. "I don't know if she'll change or not"

"But we have to try" Emmett spoke up, in a surprisingly serious voice. I had completely forgotten about him even being there—well I had nearly forgotten everyone except Bella…_nearly. _I had forgotten how close Emmett and Bella actually were to each other; they were brother and sister. Then I remembered how Alice and Bella were—are—best of friends, and how Rosalie and Bella had cleared their differences and become as close as how much Alice is to Bella. Jasper and Emmett were her brothers, the only difference being they didn't share blood relations. And then I remembered how Bella had come one morning and had fallen in my arms, worried sick about me, and then how we had admitted our love to each other, and how my days of happiness will end if Bella left me…

"We will try" I replied, a new desperate determination reflecting in my voice. Everyone's heads snapped up in surprise. "We will change Bella tonight".

* * *

The moon's whitewashed glow enunciated Bella's lifeless features, the sight filling me with longing and desperation. I approached her slowly, effortlessly making no sound with my feet. She was breathing slowly, which I felt relief for, but she had too much tubes connected to her. Removing those tubes would take a lot of care and patience—which I was willing to give.

_Anything for Bella._

It took full ten minutes to free Bella of all the necessary tubes. My main worry was that something might happen to Bella if she was deprived of the necessary chemicals the hospital was providing her, but to counteract that, the best solution was that speed was needed to get her to the abandoned shelter we had found in the forest.

I lifted Bella carefully, kissed her bandaged forehead, and then dropped down from the window to meet Jasper and Emmett outside.

"We have to be quick" Jasper whispered, and that we were bolting through the forest.

Jasper led us through the forest towards the 'house' he had found earlier during the day. I glanced at him briefly, his set shoulders emanating determination. Despite his grief for Bella, he had set his emotions aside and focused on the task ahead. He had suggested changing Bella in the forest rather than the hotel, obviously because a screaming-in-pain Bella would attract a lot of attention from the residents of the hotel. And, Bella can immediately hunt animals as soon she is changed. I was definitely sure that Bella would never like to drink human blood anyways.

Soon, we were greeted by Alice and Rosalie, their faces stern and their expressions serious. I laid Bella down on the bed we had found earlier, and then I just stared at her. Everyone looked at me in anticipation, but I couldn't bring myself to change Bella.

_What if I do something wrong?_

And then I looked at my family's hopeful faces. I had grown to know them more as siblings than sons and daughters in these last few days; well, a lot had changed in these last few days...I had finally found Bella's love for me...

With that thought, I bent down towards Bella's neck and pierced her skin, injecting a bit of me in her slowly pumping heart.

**Author Note: sorry guys for such a slow update...a lot of exams going on...but still, I thank from my heart everyone who has anticipated this chapter with such patience, i hope this is satisfactory...this is all for you :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Carlisle's POV**

The strange thing was that Bella was not making any noise at all. If it weren't for the furrowed brow, or sometimes a barely-restrained shaking arm, I would have classed Bella peacefully asleep. I didn't like that; she wasn't meant to be peaceful unless…

"Bella's going to be perfectly fine" Alice interjected in my thoughts, while kneeling, like me, on the other side of Bella's bed. I smiled faintly while gently caressing Bella's hand.

"But Carlisle, why is Bella so quiet?" Rosalie asked, her voice full of concern. I ran a hand through my disheveled hair in frustration-I really didn't know.  
"I have no idea Rosalie" I answered honestly while she moved towards the headboard of Bella's bed, and unconsciously started running a hand through her brunette hair. Bella has been quiet for two days of her transformation now,and I had no idea why. It wasn't normal; but then Bella was anything _but_ normal.  
"She seems to feel no pain at all" Emmett said as he sat near Bella's feet and started massaging them gently. I then realized that we were all trying to make this as easy as possible for Bella; I think-no, I'm _sure-_we could all remember the pain we had to endure when we were in Bella's position.  
"Trust me, Bella's in a _lot _of pain" Jasper muttered, and of course we all heard.  
"Jasper, you really don't have to stay" I looked up and told him sympathetically. I appreciated the fact that he cared for Bella so much, but I really didn't want him to feel the agonizing pain that every vampire only deserved once.  
"But I want to" he protested weakly, but after a few minutes the pain won the battle from sentiments and Jasper had to leave quietly.

"You should go too" Alice said suddenly to me. "You could use some blood in your system". I hadn't realized until that moment how thirsty I was.  
"Yeah, we'll take care of Bella for you" Emmett added, and after one last look at Bella, I followed Jasper's trail leading to the forest.

* * *

"How could you involve Bella in an accident?" Jasper all but shouted and Edward and Esme for God knows what time.

"Like I said, the Volturi were expecting us today" Esme replied again, as if that was a good enough excuse for nearly killing Bella instantly.

"But you're a vampire, remember? Quick reflexes for _not _doing accidents!" Jasper directed the question at Edward with barely concealed sarcasm.

"Well-" Esme started, but I interrupted her.

"It doesn't matter" I said. I then looked pointedly at Edward. "We were planning to change Bella, accident or no accident". Apart from a dark shadow of anger crossing over his features briefly, Edward showed no signs of protest. Esme, on the other hand, gave a small but a genuine smile.  
"That's great!". Taking hold of Edward's arm, who seemed to be glaring at one point in the ground, she said "We should really be going now". And with that, they left.

After several hours of hunting and chatting with Jasper about everything and nothing, I felt more confident and relaxed of Bella's transformation.

_Everything is going to be all right._

Jasper suddenly stood up, and taking his queue I heaved myself off the forest ground.

"Bella's waking up!"

* * *

**Bella's POV  
**

I stood in front of the mirror, marveling at the shade of ruby my eyes had taken. They promised me a new spectrum of colors in everything I now saw from that point on. Even the simple satin dress I was wearing seemed to have a multitude of colors dancing on the fabric, even though my human eyes would have only seen the color matching the emeralds on my very precious dragonfly ring.

I was confused. Hurt even. Fuzz of memories played eagerly in my mind, and there was one face that constantly appeared.

_Carlisle._

In the mirror I could see the three beautiful vampires...Alice, Rosalie-_Rose, _and Emmett. I remembered them. They were gawking at me, and I didn't blame them. The reflection in the mirror, _my _reflection, was _beautiful. _She was more well-sculpted, and everything from her brunette hair and her poise conveyed gracefulness. I was confused-is this me? I suddenly felt lost.

I heard footsteps behind me, but despite my instincts _screaming _ at me to turn around, I didn't move an inch. Then a face appeared right behind me, and I found myself again. _Carlisle._

I turned around and grinned at Carlisle's awed expression. On instinct, I practically pounced on him and hugged him tightly.

Obviously, when I felt that we were falling backwards, and when we landed with a loud thud, I then realized the extent of my new strength. For a very brief second, I was scared of myself. But that was only for a _very _brief second. I forgot everything when I met Carlisle's smiling eyes. I smiled back, and when Carlisle's eyes traveled to my lips, his eyes darkened and suddenly the air surrounding us was very thick with lust.

Ignoring everyone around us, I kissed him. This was different; Carlisle was warm and his skin was very soft. I practically moaned when his _warm, soft _hands started running up and down my back, and when his soft tongue embraced mine, I couldn't help but think _I could get used to this very_ _easily. _

Reluctantly, I ended our embrace and picked both of us up from the floor. I spoke for the first time.

"I'm-" I started, but stopped suddenly when the foreign and beautiful sound I produced reached my own ears. Carlisle, sensing my shock and confusion, cupped my cheek and I leaned in his touch.

"You're still my beautiful Anima, Bella"

I immediately relaxed. I was with all the people I loved. _Forever._

_I'm still me._

__**Hello everyone! Finally, after such a long time I have actually finished this story! Yay! I'm so sorry for taking nearly 4 odd months to update this *hangs head in shame*. But I hope you like this ending :D  
**


End file.
